Special Circumstances
by TheBeastHunter
Summary: Welcome to Fairy Tail, a school for children in 'special circumstances'. The home of the infamous pyromaniac, and everyone's favourite Hot-head, Natsu Dragneel, obsessive and compulsive Erza Scarlet, The Natural Stripper Gray Fullbuster and the new girl, the mute. What will happen in this 'school? What secrets are they hiding? Rated T: If you don't like the swears, go else wheres!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Welcome to Fairy Tail, a school for children in 'special circumstances'. Home of the infamous pyromaniac, Natsu Dragneel, obsessive and compulsive Erza Scarlet, the Natural Stripper Gray Fullbuster and the new girl, the mute. What will happen in this 'school'? What secrets are they hiding?**

**So, Hello guys. This is my brand spanking new Fic. Woop Woop. The idea came from a book I read, it's called Zelah Green, (Coincidently named the OC in my other fic Zelah... no connection... honestly ;) )if you are interested in books. It's about a school of kid's that are...well... messed up, a horrible way to put it, but it's the best way to describe it. I hope you all enjoy it, and see you at the end of the chapter.**

**If I offend anyone in this; I apologise from the bottom of my heart. I tried putting it in the minds of them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, unfortunately. **

"... and they'll soul will be forever in our hearts. The End." Layla closed the book to see a young teary faced girl. The girl was small, and she was adorable. She had Blonde hair and deep brown eyes; everyone could tell she'll be a stunner when she's older. In the world of business, most of the 'high-ups' have been trying to claim her for their sons, and even a daughter once. That's the power the Heartfillia family has.

"Mummy, why did she have to die?" She looked up at her mother.

"Well, Honey, we all die eventually, but the soul will never leave. The soul can live on with the people we love, and that, you'll find, is living." Layla smiled to the girl. It was hard explaining death to adults, let alone a small child, but Lucy wasn't an ordinary child. She was smart, sometimes too smart. At this moment in time, Lucy's brown eyes started to tear up again.

"I don't want you to die, Mummy." Lucy sobbed, Layla couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Lucy, remember what I said, I will always be with you. Right Here." Layla pointed at the small girls heart. Lucy wiped her tears away and smiled. "Now, time for bed."

"But-"

"No Lucy, Bed time." Layla said sternly.

"Okay, mummy. Night. Love you Lots."

"Love you more." Layla blew the girl a kiss and left the room, with a smile on her face. Little did they know, that was the last time Lucy would ever see her mother again, and the last time Lucy would speak.

***10 YEARS LATER***

A drunken Jude Heartfillia stumbled out of his study to the houses Library. Jude became a drunken idiot after Layla died. He started to show his true colours, a cold heartless man who cared more about money than his only child.

"Luccyy" He yelled. "The little bitch," he mumbled after. A now 17-year-old Lucy stood in front of him, and as suspected, she was a beauty and men still chased after her. Although her little 'problem' tended to scare them off. She still had the blonde hair, but it was long, and, well, soft. Her eyes were as deep and comforting as ever and her voice... that was the problem. Lucy didn't speak. She didn't tell anyone why because, she doesn't speak obviously.

She stood there holding a sign. On it was **"YES FATHER" **(A/N: Bold will generally be Lucy's sign) in Lucy's fancy and trained handwriting.

"I-I'mm Sickk and Ti-red of your shit Lucy. –hick- No man wants to be with you with your fuckked up no speaking thing. They admit that they'd –hick- fuck you any day, but woulllld never ever ever be with some speechless bitch like YOU" Jude Heartfillia yelled at the vulnerable 17-year-old. She started to write her reply when her took her whiteboard and threw it across the room. He grabbed her jaw.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself? Go on Lucy, enlighten me, speak up. Speak up Lucy. I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU, GIRL. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SAY FOR YOURSELF?" He yelled again and slapped her round the face. The drunken man couldn't think about anything else, the only think on his mind was the recent rejection of proposal by the Honourable Howell Family. He let go of his grasp and Lucy scrambled for her whiteboard.

"I'm –hick- sending you off to get healed. If you do get fucckingg better I'll –hick- disown you." Jude stormed out of the room and stood in the middle of the room was the blonde girl with messed up hair and hand marks still on her jaw. She held her sign **"I DON'T NEED HEALING, FATHER"**

The next day Lucy stood in front of her house, her suitcase next to her waiting for the driver to take her to get healed. Her father didn't even bother to see her off, knowing him he would be in bed, hung over. His PA was there. She stood tall and was so, snobbish. She always hated Lucy and her Mother. The PA has her brown hair up in a bun and wore way too much make-up. She wore a black pencil skirt and black heels.

"Your father sends his best with your healing and hopes you'll bet better soon because the Eucliffe family have an interest in you. As soon as they found out you were getting healed, they admired your determination to get better. Hopefully, you'll finally be able to make your dad slightly proud of you." She smiled her sickly smile. Lucy couldn't careless; she stopped trying to be nice to his PA, years ago, and she stopped trying to prove herself to her father as well. She got in the car and banged on the class, her and her driver had this system going, she'd bang on the glass when she was ready, he'd drive.

Lucy sat quietly, as per. Usually, at a journey this long, she'd sleep. But she couldn't, not knowing where she was going or knowing that she wasn't wanted. Now, she was going to a shrink, the last thing she needed. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. She could see her mother, smiling at her and for the first time in 10 years, Lucy felt like she had protection, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

2 hours later, and the car was in the countryside, and in front of the car was a huge building. It wasn't as big as her house, but it was big enough. It looked like some sort of private school, it obviously wasn't, and her father wouldn't spend so much money on a lost cause. She thought they were just driving by, but they stopped.

"Miss Lucy, we have arrived." Lucy's eyes widened. She stepped out of the car and looked again, to see if she saw the right place, it was.

"Ahh... Miss Heartfillia. Welcome to Fairy Academy, or we all call it Fairy Tail." She looked in front of her, and then she looked down. It was an old cheery man, who looked like he had other things to be doing.

"I'm Makarov. You can call me Gramps, everyone else does. Don't worry, we'll get you better in no time." Lucy looked at her feet. She didn't need healing, but the next thing he said shocked her.

"Unless you don't want to get better, then just relax. I get paid either way." Makarov smiled at her and Lucy smiled back. "Follow me, Miss Heartfillia." Makarov turned around and started to give a tour.

**"CALL ME LUCY" **She wrote on her board. Makarov smiled.

"Okay Lucy. Here is your timetable, you have a private lesson at 1:00pm, but that's written on there too. You bags have been taken to your Dorm, which is in building 2. If you have any problems go to you head of dorm, Erza Scarlet. Here's your uniform and when the bell rings go to Lesson 2. They're expecting you." Makarov walked to his office mumbling something about paper work. Lucy walked towards Building 2. On the front of the door it read, 'Girls Dorm' she stepped in to find a living area, a few sofas, a TV and a small kitchen like area. It looked more like a den than a Dorm. There was something wrong, Lucy was smart, she studied about other teenagers the night before, they were generally a messy bunch that left everything around, but this was spotless, not a single thing out-of-place. She looked at her piece of paper, Room 01, second floor; she made her way upstairs to change into her uniform. It was a grey skirt with stripes down it, a normal white blouse, a beige jumper and a blue and white stripy tie. (A/N: Like in the 2nd OVA) She looked down at herself and smiled, at least she looked presentable. BRINGGGG. The bell rang, she looked at her timetable, she had Maths with Mr Conbolt, and she made her way to Building 1, the school building.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please Review and I hope you like it. In the next chapters all A/N, Will be at the bottom of the page; just a heads up; apologies for and Spelling or grammar mistakes. Much Love.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**_PREVIOUSLY: She looked down at herself and smiled, at least she looked presentable. BRINGGGG. The bell rang, she looked at her timetable, she had Maths with Mr Conbolt, and she made her way to Building 1, the school building._**

There were kids walking around everywhere, a few looked her way, but others glanced and continued with their conversation. She found the room and walked in, everyone stopped to look. A man who she only assumed to be Mr Conbolt spoke to the class.

"Everyone, this is the new pupil, Lucy Heartfillia, Lucy... ur... say something to the class." Conbolt asked nervously, it seems as though her knew of her situation. Everyone looked at her whilst she concentrated on writing on her board; she tried to make her hands not shaky so her writing would at least be legible. **"HELLO, MY NAME IS LUCY HEARTFILLIA, I HOPE TO BE FRIENDS" **People didn't question her, which she was glad, but people looked confused. Conbolt scratched the back of his head.

"Right, Lucy, sit at your place." He pointed to the only available seat. It was in between a boy with pink hair and a white, scale like scarf and a raven haired boy, with no clothes on. Lucy walked up to her seat writing on her board. **"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?" **She put in right in the face of the boy, she learnt that she had to make her board more noticeable, or people won't usually talk to her. The boy stood up and mumbled "Shit", obviously looking for his clothes. Lucy rolled her eyes and sat down. She started to write down her work when a voice came from the boy next to her.

"We've never had a mute before." Lucy looked at him stunned. She wasn't a mute, she just... she just didn't like to talk.

"Oi, Flame head, that's rude." Said the Raven haired boy, sitting down at his desk, now fully clothed.

"Shut it stripper. You want to know about her as much as I do. We've dealt with all kinds of kids that have been and gone, we've never had a mute." This 'Flame head' said. Lucy held her board, but the boys didn't notice. She hit the pink haired one round the head.

"Oi" He then noticed her board. _"Crap I've got to notice the board more. Damn mutes. Why can't she have some other problem?" He thought. _(A/N: Thoughts will generally be in Italics.)

**"I AM PERFECTLY NORMAL, I AM NOT A MUTE" **She wrote causing the boys to laugh.

"Sure, and he's not a stripper." The pink haired snorted.

"Oi... I'm Gray." He held out his hand, which Lucy took.

"I'm Natsu" The pink hair one said, he held his hand out too but Lucy was writing something.

**"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE. YOU'VE BEEN RUDE TO ME AND CALLED ME A MUTE" **After that they didn't speak and Lucy went back to doing Maths. The two boys had arguments, and she was stuck in the middle. She attempted to shut them up, but every time she wrote shut up, the Natsu said, "Tell me to shut up and I'll shut up." Lucy huffed and continued with work, the two boys looked at her work and copied most of it towards the end of the lesson. She snapped her book shut and took a breath in, the boys hoped she was going to say something, but she stood up and left the room to go to Break. The two boys walked up to her.

"Wanna hang out with us, considering you don't know anyone else." Natsu asked.

**"NO" **She continued to walk. The boys had to admit, she had skill to multitask. She could walk and write on the board.

"Come on, Luce." Natsu continued. Lucy stopped; Natsu hoped she'd say yes. She turned to him holding her sign.

**"DON'T CALL ME LUCE. I'M GOING. DON'T FOLLOW ME" **She walked off and looked for the Library at the map. She found it and went to it. Lucy liked reading, it reminded her of her mother, and she would always read to her when she was a kid. She walked straight into a girl; she was petit with Blue hair. She reminded Lucy of an elf from a fairy tale her mother read to her, it made Lucy smile.

"I-i-i'm s-sorry" The small girl said.

**"ME TOO" **The girl looked at Lucy weird. **"I'M LUCY" **Lucy wrote. The girl looked at her funny. _"Why does everyone here look at me funny?" Lucy thought. _

"I-i'm L-Levy." The blue haired girl stuttered. This is Levy McGarden. A 17-year-old girl known for being a smart, book lover and also known as the most un-social girl in school. She had a fear of people, she didn't like speaking to them, and she didn't particularly like social interaction. The librarian was shocked that she talked to Lucy. For Levy, it was the way Lucy didn't speak to her because they were both as silent as each other, Levy felt more comfortable with her than with anyone in her life.

**"I HOPE TO BE FRIENDS, YOU LIKE TO READ?" **Lucy asked. Levy nodded. Lucy wrote another thing quickly, she was fast at writing. **"ANY GOOD PLACES TO READ IN THIS SCHOOL?" **Levy nodded again.

"T-t-this way. T-the L-library h-has a s-sofa area. I l-like to read t-there." Levy stuttered again.

**"THANKS LEVY. YOU WANT TO GO READ TOGETHER?" **Lucy asked, and Levy nodded. They went to the sofa area and they had a conversation about books. Levy didn't say much, but Lucy writing made up most of the conversation. The librarian called Mirajane, the therapist.

"Mira, Levy, she's actually interacting with someone."

"Really, that's a big step. Thanks for keeping me in touch." The Librarian put the phone down and smiled. She has known Levy since she got to the school, she was happy Levy found a friend.

It turned out that Lucy and Levy had a class together, Levy never questions Lucy's lack of speech and Lucy never questions Levy's lack of conversational skills. They had a lot in common and Lucy made her first friend. Lucy and Levy had Art together next. Lucy didn't have artistic skills unlike Levy. Levy was amazing at it.

**"LEVY, YOUR REALLY GOOD" **Lucy smiled. Levy felt really good to have a friend.

"T-thanks Lu-chan" Levy said shyly. People around her looked shocked, Levy hardily spoke to anyone, and she didn't speak to the teachers much, only when he had too. Mirajane, got Mr Jonah, preferred to be called Reedus, to spy on the girl. Levy was his favourite student; she had a lot of skill and was happy she found a friend.

"Mira, she's made a friend. She even calls her Lu-chan." Reedus said down the phone.

"That's great. She's made so much improvement in one day." Mira was shocked. How could one child have so much impact on a socially awkward girl like Levy? They finished their conversation, leaving Reedus smiling.

"Don't w-worry L-Lu-chan, you'll g-get b-better" Levy said, trying to comfort the girl looking at her, attempt, at drawing what's supposed to be a fruit ball. Lucy wasn't convinced, at least she tried. The bell rang for Lunch.

**A/N: So, Lucy and Levy finally met. I wanted them to hit it off. So, Lucy is helping Levy. I love how Lucy thinks she's useless and in truth, she's helping Levy. Again, I apologise for spelling or grammar mistakes. Please review and tell me what you think. Much Love.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**_PREVIOUSLY: "Don't w-worry L-Lu-chan, you'll g-get b-better" Levy said, trying to comfort the girl looking at her, attempt, at drawing what's supposed to be a fruit ball. Lucy wasn't convinced, at least she tried. The bell rang for Lunch._**

Her and Levy walked down the corridor to the cafeteria, right in the middle of the corridor was Natsu and Gray in a deep argument, Natsu was getting violent. _"No wonder Gray called him flame head earlier." Lucy thought. _

"Erza's in therapy." Someone whispered.

"Even then, the most she can do is separate them." Someone else muttered. Lucy was tired of the fighting between them. Natsu was about to swing a punch when Lucy stood in between them.

**"STOP THIS PETTY FIGHTING YOU IDIOTS"** Natsu stopped and everyone looked stunned. Someone actually calmed down the hot headed Natsu Dragneel, the last kid that stood in between them got knocked out and sent to the hospital.

"You shouldn't stand in front of me next time." Natsu said grinding his teeth and left the area to cool down.

"H-how d-did you d-d-do that L-Lu-chan?" Levy asked she knew what Natsu was like; she stayed away from him purposely.

**"I JUST STOOD IN BETWEEN THEM. NO BIGGIE" **Levy still looked shocked. _"Does Lucy not know what Natsu's like?" Levy thought. _

**"LEVY, I HAVE TO GO TO THIS APPOINTEMENT. BYE" **Lucy smiled and waved. People looked at her as she walked down the room and knocked on the door. Out walked a girl, about the same age as Lucy. She had long red hair, and wore a red blazer, instead of the beige vest jumper she had on. She was very neat, and looked like she had order. She nodded to Lucy and left the room.

"You must be Lucy, come on in." Inside was homely and comfortable. There was a woman standing in front of her, she had white hair and had an inviting smile, in a way, she reminded her of her mother.

"I'm Mirajane, call me Mira, and Lucy, I've heard a lot about you."

**"NOT BAD I HOPE?" **Lucy held up her sign, whilst Mira made notes. Lucy wondered what she was writing about.

"No, nothing bad, have you made any friends" The pause was longer this time. Lucy was writing more.

**"YES. IT WAS A GIRL CALLED LEVY, SHE'S SHY, BUT WE HAVE A LOT IN COMMON" **Lucy smiled. She was happy she made a friend.

"Yes, Levy's a nice girl. Doesn't speak to many people, let alone make friends. She must like you a lot." Mira told her.

**"I HOPE SHE LIKED ME" **Lucy smiled to her.

"May I ask why you were late?" Mira asked. Lucy paused to write.

**"I HAD TO SPLIT UP A FIGHT. I DON'T LIKE WATCHING PEOPLE FIGHT" **Lucy held up her sign.

"Who was fighting?" Mia asked again.

**"WILL THEY GET INTO TROUBLE?"**

"No"

**"NATSU AND GRAY. STUPID FIGHT REALLY." **Her eyes widened.

"Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy nodded. "Lucy, I need to cut this meeting short, I'm sorry, but I have to speak to some people."

**"OKAY, SEE YOU NEXT TIME" **Lucy walked out of the room.

Lucy went to the next class, but didn't listen. She couldn't be bothered, she closed her eyes and the lesson was over. She left the room and went off over to girls changing room for PE, the last lesson of the day. She got changed into PE shorts and her PE shirt. Her teacher was Mr Dreyar. I turns out he was the head masters grandson. He explained how it worked; you either did karate or swimming. Lucy chose Karate, she learnt over the year that Karate was helpful and has been learning since a young age, because she couldn't verbally defend herself. She walked over to the gym, where karate took place .On the way she saw Natsu, alone in a room. He was doing some kind of boxing, it was strange how he did a different sport to everyone else. She continued to the gym and found that all but one of the pupils was male. The only female was the one with the scarlet hair from Mira's room.

"Good a female opponent." The girl said sternly, her clothes were as neat as ever, no dirt at all. "My name's Erza Scarlet." Lucy scrambled around looking for her board, but it was nowhere to be seen. She must have dropped it somewhere.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Erza asked, getting rather annoyed, Erza was unaware of the new girl speech problem. Suddenly an out of breath Natsu ran in.

"Hey, Luce, you dropped this." Lucy's eyes lit up and ran up to her board.

**"THANKS NATSU!" **

"Anytime Luce." Natsu ran away again. Erza now understood why she didn't reply.

***FLASHBACK***

_Natsu was doing his boxing, it was part of his therapy. To help with the anger, Natsu did boxing instead of PE. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blonde walk past the room. She didn't have her board. Was she cured already? She'll be leaving soon. Natsu followed her to the gym. She was speaking to Erza and they were introducing themselves and Lucy was looking for something. She wasn't cured? He thought. He ran to Mr Dreyer. _

_"Laxus, did Luce drop a whiteboard?" Natsu asked._

_"It's Mr Dreyer, Brat-" Natsu cut him off. He tried to hurry the conversation._

_"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Did she?" Mr Dreyer passed over Lucy's whiteboard and Natsu ran back to the gym as fast as he could._

***FLASH FORWAD***

"Sorry for being inconsiderate, please hit me" Erza said. Lucy looked shocked and wrote something down.

**"DON'T BE SILLY. YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT MY 'PROBLEM'. I'M LUCY, NICE TO MEET YOU ERZA." **Lucy held out her hand. Erza shook her head.

"I don't shake hands, sorry." Lucy was puzzled but didn't pry.

**"SO YOU LIKE FIGHTING?" **Lucy asked in her own special way. Erza sternly nodded.

"Yourself?" Erza asks.

**"I HAVE TO DEFEND MYSELF IN SOMEWAY" **Erza understood, although people were always too scared to defy her, she knew what people can be like. Lucy was writing on her board again.

**"ARE YOU THE HEAD OF DORM?" **

"Yes, if you need to know anything come and see me. Oh and if you mess the dorm, I will kill you. Everything has its order and place. Have your room however you want it, but DON'T mess the main area. Now, how do you and Natsu know each other?" She spends some time writing out an explanation, writing on both sides of the board.

**"OH, THAT IDIOT. WE SIT NEXT TO EACH OTHER IN MATHS. THEN I SAW HIM AGAIN IN THE CORIDOR FIGHTING GRAY, ***turns board over* **HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GOING TO EXPLODE, I STOOD IN THEE WAY AND HE STOPPED AND LEFT. THAT'S IT REALLY."**

"You stopped Natsu?" Erza asked and Lucy just nodded. Erza now understood something. Lucy thought this was just a school. "Lucy how much do you know about the school?"

**"NOTHING MUCH. IT'S JUST A SCHOOL RIGHT?" **She held up making Erza sigh.

"Look, Lucy. I'll see you in the Dorm later. It seems like we all should... explain something to you." Erza sighed at Lucy's confused face. Erza and Lucy started to fight, Lucy surprised Erza, despite her fragile appearance, and she could put up a fight. Naturally Erza won. Lucy was on the floor rubbing her injured head. She stood up and patted her clothes down, wiping the dust away, leaving Erza to flinch, but Lucy dismissed it.

**"WOW. ERZA YOU'RE SO GOOD AT FIGHTING. MAYBE YOU CAN HELP ME TRAIN SOMETIME" **Lucy grinned at Erza. _"How can she still be smiling after I beat her? Why isn't she scared?" Erza thought. _It made Erza blush a little. Lucy waved at the, still frozen, Erza Scarlett.

**A/N: Lucy keeps on helping and helping. For a smart girl, Lucy's a bit of an idiot. She's so dense. Isn't Natsu being nice? Bringing Lucy her white board back... young love! ;) I know I apologise every time, but I apologise for my spelling and grammar mistakes! Much Love.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	4. Chapter 4

**_PREVIOUSLY: "WOW. ERZA YOU'RE SO GOOD AT FIGHTING. MAYBE YOU CAN HELP ME TRAIN SOMETIME" Lucy grinned at Erza. "How can she still be smiling after I beat her? Why isn't she scared?" Erza thought. It made Erza blush a little. Lucy waved at the, still frozen, Erza Scarlett. _**

Lucy changed into her uniform and made her way to her room. She was to get changed, and then head towards the dorm for a conversation with Erza. Lucy didn't want to wear anything too casual, so she pulled on 3 quarter lengths and a hoodie. She was planning to go for a jog after their chat, Lucy always used to run round the grounds of her mansion, it helped to calm her down, and got her out of the house for a while. Lucy went down to the dorm to see a rather large group of people, some who she's meet, some who she hasn't. _Why would so many people gather round just to explain why the school works? Lucy thought. _There was an awkward silence.

**"SO. WHAT DID YOU WANT TO SAY?" **Lucy asked in her special little way.

"Well, Lucy. We thought you knew about this place?" Erza told her sternly.

**"WELL, OBVIOUSLY IT'S A SCHOOL. WHO ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE?"**

"Well, let's introduce you to everyone first. This is Cana, Jet, Droy; Levy... should be here somewhere..." Erza looked around but continued. "She wanted to make sure you were alright. She never speaks to us... anyway... You know me, Natsu and Gray. This isn't even everyone. Just a few, we didn't want to... overwhelm you..." Erza trailed off. Lucy began to get inpatient.

**"WHAT DO I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE SCHOOL?" **

"Sit down. Let me explain." Erza patted the seat beside her. Lucy looked around for reassurance, and everyone else nodded. Lucy sat down slowly. Erza cleared her throat _"How am I going to put this?" Erza thought. _

"Lucy, this is a school for people with special problems..." Erza trailed off again, leaving a confused Lucy. Now, Lucy was smart, but when it came to some sort of problems, she gets confused.

"Yeah, Luce. We're all fucked up." Natsu grinned trying to make a joke out of the conversation. Lucy shook her head. _It can't be t-true... Father just sent me away to clear m-my head right? W-what's going on? I'm f-fine. Lucy thought. _Her hands started to shake, leaving her hand writing hardily legible.

**"I'M GOING FOR MY JOG." **She put her head down and walked off. Natsu went to follow her, but Erza grabbed his arm.

"No, Natsu. Leave her be." Erza told him.

_Lucy's POV_

Breath Lucy Breath. . . My father doesn't think I'm crazy? They're trying to fool the new kid? Come on Lucy, you can think of more excuses. I've been running for 4 hours now, it may be excessive, but I really need to think. I can see people's eyes on me, but I keep running. Round and round in a cycle, never-ending, at least that was some kind of stability. I've got to get out of here. I looked around, why didn't I notice that the areas fenced off? Why didn't I notice this prison? Oh no, I'm panicking. I need to run for it. I glanced around. East side. Hole in the fence, enough to fit a small girl. I can't help but smile, I run towards it as if it was my lap and make a dash for it. Not looking behind me. I ran by villages, too afraid to look back. I'm not going back to a school full of nut jobs. I'm not crazy.

Suddenly an arm pulled me forcefully back.

" .No. You're not going anywhere." Said the voice. It was a man about my age... with pink hair...

_Normal POV_

"No. No. No. You're not going anywhere." Natsu ran behind her and grabbed her shoulders, restricting her from running further. Lucy made it all the way into town. _Did he follow me all the way here? Lucy thought. _Due to the lack of white boards in the remote area, all she could do is glare at him. It was a get-the-fuck-off-me glare. She couldn't do much, glaring had to do.

"Luce, don't leave. We can help you. We can, just trust us." Natsu told her. Natsu didn't want her to leave; she was different from everyone at the 'school'. Lucy walked up to a shop window, leaving a confused Natsu. She breathed on the window and was writing in the condensation.

**"I DON'T NEED HELP!" **She wrote. She had a stern face, Lucy was stubborn, always has, always will be. There was a banging from the glass, making Lucy jump. The man was small and yet fierce; defiantly a case of small dog syndrome. The thought made Lucy almost laugh; she had to stop herself. With further observation she realised he was yelling at... Natsu?

"GET AWAY FROM MY SHOP, YOU PINK HAIRED PYRO" The man said with the glass muffling his voice. Natsu grinded his teeth and was about to retaliate when Lucy dragged him away, nodding at the man in the shop. It took him a few seconds to calm down, and then she looked at him with a questioning face.

"People in town don't exactly like me..." Natsu grinned his toothy grin. "You see... I have this problem with fire... and I... well, can't stay away from the stuff... it sometimes gets out of hand... Let's say, I'm banned from A LOT of places in town." Lucy nodded. She didn't quite understand, she knew that was why he was in the school. She walked up to a new shop window, looking in before breathing on it.

**"SO, WHAT YOU IN THE SCHOOL FOR?" **Lucy asked politely.

"Well..." Natsu didn't want to tell his flaws to a girl he doesn't really know, and yet he felt like he could tell her anything, he felt this overwhelming need to protect her. "I have a slight issue with anger and fire..." He changed the topic quickly. "Why are you here?" He asked. Natsu wanted her to admit it herself, that way she'd be a step closer to solving her voice problem.

_Lucy's POV_

**"I DON'T KNOW! FATHER SENT ME." **I used the window again, only to get an angry shop keeper yell at Natsu again. Natsu rolled his eyes; I could tell he was irritated. Why did the people treat him like this? I can't bare it. I pulled him away from the shop and smiled at the keeper, he nodded thanks at me. Natsu had a reason to be at the 'school', I'm happy with who I am. I have nothing wrong with me. Why do I have to be here? There was an awkward silence. I wonder what Natsu was thinking. Probably nothing, I tried to stop myself from giggling.

"Come on, let's get going before Erza catches us. It's getting late too." Natsu grabbed my wrist. I think he mistook me. I'm not going back. I wriggled out of his grasp and looked at him firmly. I walked up to another shop.

**"I'M NOT GOING ANY WHERE!" **I wrote, but Natsu grinded his teeth and gripped my wrist, digging his nails into my flesh. I tried to get free, only this time I couldn't. I could see his anger building up. Why couldn't he just let me go? **"LET ME GO NATSU" **

_Normal POV_

His grip tightened on the girl, and he started to drag her back to the 'school'. Lucy now had no means of communication. Natsu's blood was boiling, he was not letting this girl go, admittedly, he didn't understand why, but he couldn't let her go. Just the thought of her leaving him, made him go mad; he didn't even know her for god's sake. Lucy started to cry, for Lucy being dragged brought back memories, and not good ones.

***FLASHBACK***

_Her fathers' office was a mess. His desk was covered in documents and empty bottles of alcohol. Lucy presented her father with a Rice Ball and placed it on his desk, she grinned up at him. _

_"What's this Lucy?" Her father asked 'sincerely'. Lucy grinned at him. "Go on Lucy, tell me." It has been 3 years since her mother died, and 3 years since she even uttered a word. "GO ON FUCKING TELL ME LUCY, WHAT OH WHAT, IS THIS?" Lucy looked down sheepishly. Her father was drunk, as per usual, and a drunken Mr Heartfillia grabbed his only child by her blonde hair and dragged her out of the room. "LUCY, DON'T FUCKING BOTHER ME YOU USELESS CHILD, LADYS SHOULDN'T BE FUCKING COOKING, GO ND STUDY OR CONTINUE PRATICING PIANO, YOU ARE A FUCKING USELESS DAUGHTER, YOU'LL MARRY AND FUCK A RICH GUY TO GET ME A GRANDSON AND A FUCKING HEIR. IT'S THE ONLY THING YOU'RE FUCKING GOOD FOR!" Lucy's father slapped her face and threw her to the ground. She stood up towards her father, only to get the door slammed in her face. She ran off down the corridor. Today was the 10__th__ birthday of Lucy Heartfillia. _

***FLASH FORWARD***

She silently started crying and eventually got free from the pink haired mans grasp. He turned around to see a teary blond girl. He didn't know what he did wrong, he just acted. Lucy ran away again and Natsu realised that he made a huge mistake, he didn't know why, but he knew he made a mistake. Natsu headed back to the school and went to his dorm.

**A/N: Natsu, why did you have to get all angry? Why did you have to bring back bad memories? Lucy's never going to come back now! What do you think? I'm again, going to apologise for Spelling and Grammar mistakes. I really want to thank EVERY single one of you lovely people. You couldn't make this Brit any happier. Much Love Guys.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	5. Chapter 5

**SURPRISE! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY... ENJOY!**

**_PREVIOUSLY: Lucy ran away again and Natsu realised that he made a huge mistake, he didn't know why, but he knew he made a mistake. Natsu headed back to the school and went to his dorm._**

Hours later and Lucy hadn't returned. It was currently 4am and she has just been wandering round the town. She now knows where every single shop is, she could draw out a map. Lucy has actually been waiting for the next bus. She wants to get out of here as soon as possible, and at this current moment in time, she is running for that bus. She made it just in time, she couldn't see the bus driver, so she just threw the money in the box and sat down. Then the unexpected happened. The bus driver said,

"If you really must leave I'll pay for your bus fare." Lucy quickly spun around to see the principle, Makarov. She stood there, with her jaw hanging off her face. She was frozen. He pulled out 3 folders and sat her down. He opened it and he revealed a picture of an elvish blue haired girl.

"This is Levy McGarden. She is in my school because she is so anti-social; she barely even says her name when they take role. She spends most of her time in the library that was until you came here. You are the first friends she's had; you want to leave her behind, to go back to her ways?" Makarov asked, Lucy was shocked, she just thought Levy was shy. It all makes sense now she found out that place is an adolescent loony bin. But she likes Levy. Levy was Lucy's first friends, and her father defiantly won't approve of any friends from there. Makarov continued, he pulled out a new photo, this time it was of the Scarlet Haired girl who previously beat her in Karate class.

"This is Erza Scarlet. She has obsessive compulsive disorder," _That's why she demands the cleanness of the dorm, thought Lucy. _Makarov continued. "I overheard her talking to Gray about a certain new blond girl and how she was surprise you aren't scared of her. Most students are. That made Erza very happy and for a moment, she forgot all about her routines." Lucy was dumbfounded. Why were these people acting different around her? Was she that special? He opened his last folder. Out dropped two pictures. Lucy picked them up; the first was of a pink haired boy grinning like an idiot with a group of friends. Now Lucy looked at it, this photo and the one of Erza were cut out of one big photo of what seems to be a group of friends. The next photo was of a young Natsu Dragneel. He was with his family. His father had hair similar to Natsu, only red. His mother had blue hair, a lot like an even smaller girl in the photo. Lucy assumed that she was Natsu sister. They looked like a cute little family. Lucy envied that, she wish she had a family like that.

"That's Natsu Dragneel. He has anger issues and is a known Pyromaniac. He is never trusted in the Labs at school and his room has to be constantly searched for any matches or lighters. When he starts a fight, he can't stop. Erza can split them up, by knocking him out, but you just stood in-between them and he stopped. No one can do that. He might just solve his anger issues." Lucy kept eyeing the photo; He must cause trouble for the family.

"Lucy, don't stay because for you," Makarov paused, he had a plan, "You don't need to stay, you're fine. Stay to help the others, but as I said. If you want to go, I'll pay for your bus fare." Lucy didn't know what to say, she looked out of the window and turned to face Makarov, but he left. The real bus driver ran up to the bus panting.

"Sorry miss, some man stole the bus. We'll be leaving shortly though." The bus driver said. Then a spark lit inside Lucy's head. She wanted to help everyone, that's what her mother would have wanted. She nodded to the bus driver and ran out. She ran all the way to the school, it was getting light outside so all she could do is have a shower and get ready for school. She walked into the bathroom, leaving the Dragneel family photo on the desk.

***WHAT HAPPENED WHILE LUCY WAS AWAY***

Everyone looked at Lucy jogging round the field.

"How could she not know?" Erza asked. All of them wondered the same thing. "Is she alright? She's been jogging for ages." Erza continued.

"Heartfillia...? Where have I heard that before?" Natsu said and everyone looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Are you serious, flame brain?" Gray remarked. Erza stopped the argument before it even started.

"Natsu, go into your right pocket." Natsu did as told and pulled out a smart phone. It took him a while but he finally got the hint.

"She's not _that_ Heartfillia?" He said. Natsu started laughing. "Imagine that, a Heartfillia is in this nut house!" He laughed, getting a stern look from Erza that shut him up. Natsu saw Lucy try to make a break for it. He smiled a bit.

"I'll be back." Natsu said.

"He seriously better not go bother her." Erza said. "Now, the boys, get out of my dorm."

***THE NEXT DAY***

"Morning!" Natsu yelled across the classroom. It was another day and yes, Natsu did feel bad that Lucy ran away. He didn't know why, but he wanted her to stay. Era stormed up to Natsu and grabbed him by the back of his scarf.

"Natsu Dragneel, where is Lucy?" Erza had a face you shouldn't mess with.

"She's gone home. She didn't want to be here. I shouldn't choose whether she stays or goes." Natsu said, but he wanted to choose, if he had the choice she would stay with them.

"Have you forgotten who her father is? He could destroy the school. Then what? Do you want to disappoint your father?" Erza left him on his seat to think. Natsu didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially not his father. Natsu has been kicked out of every school he's been to. Fairy Tail was the only one he was accepted to, no one else would have him. He was determined to find Lucy, even if he had to drag her out of her big fancy house... then the penny dropped. Dragging her out of the house would be bad, since it got them into this mess in the first place.

Gildarts, their form, tutor walked in.

"Oi. Sit down and shut up." He started to take role. He stopped at Heartfillia, Erza glared at Natsu and he started to feel the guilt eat at him.

**A/N: They don't know she returned yet! I can't way to see their faces. I decided to make Heartfillia Co. Own like everything. It kinda modernise it, so I like it. Makarov is smart, he tricked Lucy into staying. Lucy might even enjoy herself. I apologise for any Grammar or spelling mistakes. Much Love Guys.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Previously: "Oi. Sit down and shut up." He started to take role. She stopped at Heartfillia, Erza glared at Natsu and he started to feel the guilt eat at him._**

"Heartfillia?" Gildarts asked. "Not in, not like I care." He continued with the register. The guilt ate at Natsu. Not only is the girl not at school, which for some reason, made his heart sink, but he might have just harmed one of the most influential family in all of Fiore. Gildarts finished role eventually, but it seem to take forever. The words Heartfillia echoed in his brain, as it was his entire fault that she wasn't there. If only he didn't force her to come back?

Suddenly, the class could hear the noise of footfalls in the corridor. It was fast pace, as if it was running. Whoever it is, is late, and in a hurry. The door swung open to reveal an out of breath Lucy, with her tie around her neck, not yet done up and the bags under her eyes shows the class that she didn't get any sleep.

**"SORRY. I OVER SLEPT" **Lucy held up her whiteboard, to Gildarts... who was asleep. Lucy had a face of confusion but dismissed it and found a seat. Without thinking, Natsu rushed to her side and gave her a hug. Natsu was confused about why he hugged the girl, and Lucy was confused too as to why Natsu was hugging her, but all she knew was she was mad. Natsu realised what he was doing, and let go of the girl.

"I'm happy Fairy Tail is safe, now." Natsu blurted. Big mistake. Lucy gave him a blank expression.

**"NATSU, CARE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT?" **Lucy held up the board, she wasn't going to skip to conclusions, but she was pretty sure she knew what he meant.

"Well..." Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Your dads powerful and all... he could... I don't know... urr... destroy fairy tail..." Natsu grinned sheepishly; Lucy imprinted her hand on his face. Lucy left the room crying, leaving a red-cheeked Natsu looking at the door, realising he had made two mistakes in the space of 24 hours.

"Nice one, Fire Freak." Gray said, going after Lucy.

"Wait Lucy." Gray caught up to the girl. She stopped but wouldn't face him. Something Lucy learnt growing up was never let them see the tears.

**"WHAT?" **She held the board over her shoulder. There was a silence. He didn't know what to say, what could he say? Sorry Natsu's being a dick?

**"IS THAT WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF ME? I'M THE RICH KID WHO YOU ALL HAVE TO PLEASE." **Lucy asked.

"No. Lucy Natsu's being a dickhead. He cares about Fairy Tail a lot. He wouldn't want to see anyone hurting Fairy Tail. He just said it in the wrong way, tru-" Gray was cut off by the voice over in the halls.

"Can Lucy Heartfillia please come to the main office? Your Father is here to see you." Lucy headed that way. Lucy turned the corner and Gray sighed, then it came to him... Lucy has been here for 3 days, why would her father visit that soon? He decided to follow. Lucy walked into the office to see her father, with a boy. About her age, he was blonde and he had a scar near his right eye. He was dressed up smart, a little too formal for her liking. She nodded to her father, who grunted in reply. It was obvious to her that he was hung over and would rather be in bed. All Lucy could think is why did the boy ignore the fact that he was hung over? Lucy bet that her father also started drinking this morning.

"Is there a room more private?" He asks Mira, giving a look up and down of... approval? If Lucy wasn't trained to be a Lady she probably would have gagged. _Father disgusts me, Lucy thought._

"Yes sir, Lucy why don't you take him to your room." Mira said politely smiling at the powerful man. Lucy couldn't refuse Mira. She nodded and walked towards her room. Luckily, everyone was in lesson so no one would notice the most powerful man walking though a school full of nut jobs.

They arrived in Lucy's small box room and after her father critically looked around the room, he spoke up.

"You settling in?" He said without a care. It was more of a formality because of their blonde haired guest. Lucy silently nodded.

"You making any friends?" He asked more interested. Was it a trick question? Her father wouldn't approve of anyone here yet is he happy if she makes friends. She decided for the latter and shook her head. Expecting her father to say something, but the blonde boy spoke up.

"Well, Miss Heartfillia shouldn't be involved with these kinds of people. Am I right, sir?" He said. He didn't know Lucy yet, he didn't know how bad she was.

"Quite right Master Eucliffe." Lucy decided to intervene as she wasn't too sure as to why he was here?

**"FATHER, EXPLAIN?"** She wrote. Her handwriting scrawled across the board.

"Ahh. I see what you mean sir. She's beautiful and ... *cough*... urr... unique." He said trying to be polite. Her father laughed softly, Lucy thought her father should be an actor. Do they know he's a drunken idiot?

"Will this be a problem?" Her father asked more seriously.

"No, Problem at all. She's here to help better, so she's one step closer." He said, it annoyed Lucy. He continued, "And she's gorgeous." Lucy flicked her head round; she could have sworn that he was purring. It disgusted her, although you couldn't tell as a pink flush crawled up her cheeks. She couldn't help it.

**"FATHER, WHAT'S GOING ON." **Lucy held her board up. He father was about to speak, when the boy held his hand up.

"Allow me." He said and her father just nodded.

"I'll give you some privacy." Her father said stepping out of the room.

"Hello Lucy. God, I hate being formal. I'm Sting Eucliffe, heir to the Eucliffe Business." He held his hand up, but Lucy didn't take it. "Okay... Let's get to the point. You better get fucking better because I want my bride to at least say 'I do'." Lucy looked confused. He looked her up and down, his eyes gravitating towards her chest and he smiled.

"At least my Bride-to-be has a great body" He said with his slimy smile still painted of his face. WACK. Lucy slapped Sting in the face. She couldn't marry this... this... this pervert.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I ran out of pre-written chapters, so now it's out. Hope you like it, so tell me what you think. So, Sting is here to cause trouble, and I know Natsu won't enjoy that (because I'll write it like that). But Natsu, get it together man? What you thinking? What will Gray say to everyone? He was watching the WHOLE thing. Best wishes all.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Previously: "At least my Bride-to-be has a great body" He said with his slimy smile still painted of his face. WACK. Lucy slapped Sting in the face. She couldn't marry this... this... this pervert._**

Gray over heard everything and wanted to make a move. The two men that left Lucy's room stopped in front of the room for a while.

"Sir." Sting nodded.

"How was it?" Jude asked, breaking the silence. Jude expected the per, 'She's a nut job' or 'no chance in hell', but was surprised by the young lads answer.

"I'll give her one month here. If she isn't better by then, I'll send her to this place I know. She'll get better for sure." Sting said, there was something quite sinister in his tone.

"Pleasure doing business with you Master Eucliffe, be sure to tell your father of this news." Jude said, emphasising the part about his father. Mr Weisslogia Eucliffe was a powerful man; he was very much on par with The Heartfillias. Due to the lack of sons in the family, Jude demanded that the most rich and powerful Bachelors should marry his daughter, so he could retire. But, he thinks, and this is a quote from when Lucy was about 14, "She's so useless she can't even land a fucking man. She's a fucking worthless bitch." That was followed with a beating. Lucy was used to the beatings, she got it most days after the teacher left her house, but Lucy would never say a word against it, she would never say a word at all. To him, Lucy was a tool that was key to his businesses survival.

"Please, Mr Heartfillia, call me Sting, since I'm your soon to be son-in-law. I shall tell my father, he will be most pleased." Sting said, with an innocent smile. They were about to leave when Jude went into Lucy's room and came out two minutes later smiling. He popped a small item in Stings hand and Gray saw Sting putting a ring on his left hand. With that the two business men left. Gray dashed to Lucy's room and knocked on the door.

"Lucy? You okay?" Gray asked through the door. "I'm coming in." He opened to door, and Lucy wasn't in the main bedroom, she was in the bathroom. Her hand was above the sink scrubbing her left hand, leaving it raw red. Gray grabbed the wrist of the crying girl to stop her from scrubbing it any further. He led her over to the bed and sat her on it, but she slid off until she was sitting on the floor with her back against the bed. Gray hugged her.

"You can tell me anything you know." Gray said. He felt Lucy nod. "I expect you to at least tell me something's." She reluctantly nodded. It was a beautiful moment between friends. Lucy never had a friend before, so to her she felt joy in a bad moment for her.

"LUCE...?" Natsu yelled letting the door swing open. Lunch just started and Natsu, feeling bad about before, searched for her.

"What the fuck are you doing to her, Ice Brain?" Natsu asked.

"Comforting her you dumb fuck. Her-" Gray was cut off by Lucy's hand covering his mouth. She didn't want anyone to know. With her free hand she wrote.

**"NON OF YOUR BUSINESS. NATSU QUIT BEING OVER DRAMATIC." **Lucy held up which made Natsu humpf. Gray licked Lucy's hand, which made Lucy flinch due to the pain it, gave Lucy's raw red hand.

"Luce, what's up with your hand?" Natsu asked. Natsu wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he was the reason her hand was scrubbed raw. Lucy ignored him.

"I said what happened?" He gritted his teeth trying not to get mad at the girl. She wrote on two sides of her broad.

**"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM." **It said on one side, she held the other side up so only Gray could see it. **"AND YOU SAY NOTHING." **She kicked them both out of the room and went to have a cold shower. She looked down to her raw red left hand while the cold water ran down it.

***FLASHBACK TO 10 MINUTES AGO***

_Sting left the room leaving Lucy crying. Why did she have to marry someone like him? Why can't she marry someone she'll love? 5 minutes later her father came into the room, alone._

_"Lucy, you are to marry Sting." Her father said. She shook her head, as to say no. She couldn't reach for her board which was on the floor. _

_"You will marry him, girl." He reached forward and grabbed her wrist and took a metal box out of his hand. Lucy knew what it was, it was a ring box, but it looked funny._

_"Now this, Little Lucy, it the latest technology. This is a scorch box, it's designed to warm things up. I want to do a little experiment. What happens if you heat it up too much?" He pulled Lucy's are closer and put the ring on her left ring finger, burning her, branding the ring mark onto her skin. She screamed, but no noise could come out. _

_"Lucy, now that if you 'forget' to wear your engagement ring, the scar will be there forever, isn't that romantic." He said. He was about to walk out. He threw the real ring at her and said, "See you at the wedding." _

_Lucy opened the ring box to see a small golden ring with a diamond on it. She then looked to the ring marks branded on her hand. The scars will stay forever. She ran over the bathroom and put her hand under the sink trying to scrub the marks off her hand until they were raw. The pain was unbearable, but she wasn't thinking straight. She'd rather suffer the pain that deal with any of this, she'd rather cut her ring finger off than marry that pig. She'd go through the pain, she'd do anything to stop time..._

***FLASH FORWARD***

The water stung her hand, but she felt relief as it tried to heal. She would know tomorrow if the ring scars stay. She got out and got changed into new uniform. Lucy couldn't wear the other ones, she felt dirty in them. She started to search for the first aid kit and when it was found she wrapped it in a bandage and went off to her next lesson.

It was P.E. You had 2 Physical Ed lessons a week, one is your choice, the other is some kind of team game. Unfortunately for Lucy, it was volley ball. _Why does it have to be volley ball? It's going to be killer on my hand. Lucy thought. _She started to dodge and move away from the ball, but what happened next was inevitable.

"LUCY. HIT THE BALL UP." Erza yelled at her, and Lucy didn't want to disappoint her friends, even if she had to suffer, she'd suffer for them. Lucy jumped up and slammed the ball down scoring the winning point for her team.

"Yes Lucy." Erza held her hand up waiting to receive a high-five, again, she slammed her injured hand into Erza's and she flinched a little.

"Lucy...? Are you okay?" Erza asked, concern swam across her face. Lucy nodded and walked off to the bathroom, where she cried about the pain in her hand. She slowly unravelled the bandage her hand as Levy walked in.

"Lu-chan? Erza was wondering where you-?" She saw her hand. "Lu-chan? Did you do this?" Levy looked in the eyes of the crying girl and hugged her. Levy knew the answer. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll protect you." Levy said, it was very out of character for Levy. Levy changed the conversation to keep Lucy's mind off of everything.

"I spoke to Gajeel today." This made Lucy grin. She knew Levy had a thing for the delinquent. Gajeel was in the school for drug use and he no school would accept him due to his criminal record. Levy continued, "And he talked to me back. I wasn't expecting it. Then I spoke to Erza and everyone, they are very accepting, I wish I had the courage to speak to them sooner. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be talking to anyone. Thanks Lu-chan. You're my best friend." Levy said smiling at the girl. She wiped away the tears from the blonds face. "Don't cry." Lucy nodded. "I'm going to get changed. I'll meet you after school, yeah? We'll go to the Library." Levy walked out leaving Lucy alone. She got changed out of her kit and went to Physics.

Lucy ignored most people during Physics. She was having a battle with herself. She wanted to tell Levy everything, but what if she laughed in her face. Then Lucy had an idea. She spent the rest of the lesson writing what she wanted to say.

***TIME SKIP***

Levy walked into the Library, she went over to her and Lucy's usual spot, expecting to see Lucy as her class was out late. Instead in Lucy's place was a letter, at first Levy was confused but as she read it. She understood.

_Dear Levy,_

_As you know, I'm not very good at saying a long story. It would take too long. I spent most of Physics wondering if you would judge me badly, or would think of me any differently after you find out. Let me start from the beginning. _

_When I was younger, I was happy and fine. My mother would read to me, she would teacher me about the stars and even though my father worked too much, he made time for his wife and daughter. When I was 6, mother fell ill. I didn't find out till' later though. She refused to go to hospital because she didn't want me to worry. I wasn't very social anyway, but she didn't want to damage my childhood with this trauma. When I was 7, she died and on the night of the funeral, my dad came in drunk. He blamed me for everything, he said that if I wasn't born she would have went into hospital to get cured. He said how he hated me, how I didn't deserve to look like mother and he kept going on about how I looked like her and then he did it... the thing that ruined me... I looked like her, and he wanted one last night with her so he-he made me scream his name... he made me scream out for him and... well you don't need the details..._

_I didn't speak to him after that. I didn't speak to anyone. I was scared and broken, I didn't deserve a voice. I didn't deserve to speak to anyone after what he did; every word was broken and impure. I stopped speaking and it only got worse from there. Thankfully he never did __**that **__again, but he tried to sell me off a couple of times, when I was older. Luckily I could stand up for myself then, and by that I meant ran into a room and locked myself in it. From the age of about 10, he tried to marry me off, but people would freak out about the voice... issue... He'd say I was stupid, immature and fucked up, but he didn't know that it was his fault. He got drunk more often, and the beatings would start, it helped him get his anger out. I would occasionally go out and play with the servants children, but that lessened in fear that they would see the bruises and father would punish me. I grew older and he kept trying to marry me off for business but that would reject me because of my voice, and he would beat me again._

_And now I'm here and he's still ruined me. I'm marrying an Eucliffe, against my will, and by the way, he is a pervert. I don't want to marry out of love; mother wouldn't allow it... if only mother was here...and not only that, he's branded the ring marks onto my hand. The scars will stay forever, I will always have the ring branded onto my hand, and it will never fade Levy. I can't escape it._

_I know I have a problem with my voice, even though I say I don't, I know I do. But in truth, I don't want to speak. The words I say are impure. The only words I can think of are me forced to scream his name. So, I'm happy the way I am. I don't want to speak. I have friends now; I've never been allowed friends before, I know father won't approve, but I care about you guys, but if you tell anyone that, I will kill you._

_I can understand if you don't want to speak to me again, I wouldn't either, but I'm glad someone knows. Please don't tell anyone Levy. I only want you to know. Don't even tell Gajeel. _

_Your Friend,_

_Lucy Heartfillia_

Levy was crying. She's heard about may people in this school. People who had been through a lot, but Lucy were something different. Levy will always be her friend throughout everything, as Levy was Lucy's first friend; Lucy was Levy's first friend. Nothing was going to change that. Despite the sad story Levy was just told, she couldn't help but be happy that Lucy trusts her. Levy got up to find Lucy, and she found her in the gardens, looking up to the night sky... stroking a blue cat? Levy decided to confront Lucy in the morning, she looked at peace now.

***WITH LUCY***

Lucy places the letter on the seat, and hoped for the best. She hoped Levy would still be her friend, but would understand if they never spoke to each other again, either way, she got it off her chest. It was winter, and it was dark earlier. The night sky was clear and she could see the constellations. It reminded Lucy of her Mother.

"Meow" Said a small creature from beside her. She looked to see a blue cat, what a peculiar colour for a cat? The cat went and sat on her lap. She created a conversation in her head with that cat, smiling and stroking it. After a few minutes, a voice broke the silence.

"HAPPY?! WHERE ARE YOU?" Lucy didn't recognise the voice at first, but then she identified it after she saw the pink hair of the boy in front of her. Lucy blanked out for a bit.

"How odd? Happy doesn't usually like many people. Hey what you doing out here this late? Lucy? Lucy? You in there?" Natsu waved his hand in front of her face; Lucy snapped out of her daydream and it made Natsu chuckle.

"I said Happy doesn't like many people. Did you give him fish?" He asked and Lucy shook her head. "Humm... he must like you then." He said whilst Lucy was writing.

**"IS THIS YOUR CAT?" **She asked.

"Yeah. But don't tell Erza. She'll kill me. We aren't allowed pets..." He looked left and right, "... but Gajeel has a cat too... if he found out I told you, he'd kill me." Natsu grinned childishly, and Lucy couldn't help but smile, she couldn't believe Natsu would have a cat, let alone Gajeel.

"So what you doing out here?" Natsu asked.

**"LOOKING AT THE STARS."**Lucy wrote and Natsu thought it was a weird hobby, but he liked fire, so he couldn't judge.

"Why? They are just dots in the sky." Natsu didn't fully get stars. Lucy spent more time writing this time and Natsu looked over her shoulder as she wrote. He was quite close to her and she could feel his body heat. She started to get quite flushed, but luckily it was too dark for anyone to see.

**"A WISE WOMAN ONCE TOLD ME THAT STARS ARE THE SPIRITS OF OUR FRIENDS, AND THAT THE CONSTILATIONS ARE, ARE FRIENDS TOO. AND STARS MAY SEEM LIKE A SMALL DOT, BUT AS A UNIT AND FORCE, THE CONSTILATIONS ARE POWERFUL. IT SHOWS HOW THAT IN A GROUP AND WHEN YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO FIGHT FOR, IT MAKES IT ALL WORTH WHILE." **Lucy smiled at him.

"So like Fairy Tail." Lucy looked at him confused. "At Fairy Tail, we are there for each other. We are one big force, one big family. If one of us hurts, we all hurt. Everyone here is family. So I guess we are like stars, we look like a ball of gas, but there is a wider picture." Natsu now understood stars better, and could see why Lucy liked them so much.

Lucy now understood about Fairy Tail being safe. Natsu didn't want her father to do something bad to his family. Now that she understood she could forgive him. She laid down and Natsu laid next to her. She closed her eyes and started to rest.

"Hey Luce." Her eyes flickered a bit to show she was listening. "You're part of our family too."  
Lucy fell asleep leaving Natsu to carry her to her room. For some reason, the resting girl made his heart flutter. He didn't know what it was, or how to find out what it was. He decided that he'd ask Mira in her meeting with her tomorrow, for now, he would rest. He laid the girl down on her bed and he laid on her bed next to her and he drifted off before he could even think of leaving.

**A/N: Sooo sorry it took long. I felt so bad so I wrote an extra long one for you. I sweated it out for you. The thing is with me and my writing is I don't want to send out a bad chapter. I wanted to make a good chapter for you guys because you are so awesome. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to bring out the next chapter ASAP, but I have Exams from Wednesday-the 21****st****. Much Love to all you reviews, followers, favourites and the ones who just read. **

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously: Lucy fell asleep leaving Natsu to carry her to her room. For some reason, the resting girl made his heart flutter. He didn't know what it was, or how to find out what it was. He decided that he'd ask Mira in her meeting with her tomorrow, for now, he would rest. He laid the girl down on her bed and he laid on her bed next to her and he drifted off before he could even think of leaving.**_

The alarm rang. Lucy woke up the next morning feeling hot. She would wake up a bit warm, but this was hot, not an uncomfortable hot. She snuggled towards the source of the heat. Then she felt something in the shape of a human. What was someone doing in her bed...? Her eyes flicked open, adjusting to the early morning light and in front of her was pink hair. She kicked the pink haired boy out of her bed and he landed with a thud on the floor.

"Urrgg... Happy, why did you kick me out of bed again?" He groaned expecting to see a blue cat laying on his bed, but instead he saw an angry blond.

"HeHe... sorry Luce... I kinda fell asleep... Hey your bed's comfy by the way..." He looked over to the clock. "6 O' FUCKING CLOCK. You have to be kidding me? What do you do in the morning?" He asked and she reached for her board on her desk side table.

**"I GO JOGGING!"** Lucy said, and she went to the bathroom to get into her jogging gear. She made extra care that she locked the door. After a while of changing, she appeared in Jogging trousers and a vest top, with her long-haired tied up. She looked at Natsu... who was stretching out in jogging bottoms and a vest. Where he got the clothes, she didn't want to know, but what in the hell is he doing.

**"WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING?"** She wrote.

"I'm going jogging with you. I may as well now I'm up." Natsu grinned making Lucy feel funny. She felt all flustered, so she turned away and wrote a final thing on her board.

**"OK. JUST KEEP UP."** She grinned cheekily. She left the room with Natsu following behind her.

"So, how many times do we run round the field?" Natsu asked, hoping it wasn't too many times. She held up 10 fingers.

"10 TIMES? The fuck?" She just rolled her eyes and started to jog. Natsu kept up for 7 of the laps, then he started slacking behind. Lucy would have yelled at him, but she just kept jogging.

"Luce, wait up..." He yelled out of breath. She turned around, rather angrily. She waited for him, then continued running. By the final lap, Natsu was moaning.

"OMG. I'm dying here." He exaggerated. She went up to her room, and Natsu kept following and collapsed on her bed.

"And you do that every morning?" He asked while she grabbed the board.

**"YUP. AND SOMETIMES IN THE EVENING."** She said. It didn't affect her at all, unlike Natsu.

"Why?" He asked.

**"EASY, IT'S SOMETHING I CAN CONTROL. I CONTROL THE PACE, HOW MANY LAPS, MY BREATHING. IT'S A STABLE THING TO DO... I LIKE IT."** She held up the board while blushing a bit. She's never told anyone that before. Natsu just nodded.

**"I'M GOING TO GET A SHOWER, I SUGGEST Y****OU GO TO YOUR ROOM AND GET ONE. YOU MAY BE GOOD AT BOXING, BUT YOU'RE NOT TOO GOOD AT HANDLING A GOOD RUN!" **She held up her board, quite smug, but he retaliated.

"How do you know I box? I box during P.E alone." He asked smiling. "Unless you stalk me?" He grinned and she hit him with her board and pushing him out of the room, hiding her blush.

She stripped and stepped in the shower. She hesitated to look at her hand, took a deep breath and looked down. Her hand healed alright, but on her ring finger was a red ring where the ring from the scorch box has branded her. She got out of the shower and got changed into her uniform. She was trying to find a way to hide her hand. Eventually she put the ring on, and wore gloves. That way if something happened to the glove, at least the ring would mask it.

She went to home room early and levy walked in first. Lucy was nervous. For a second she almost forgot about her note to Levy. She put her head down. Levy approached her,

"LUCE," Natsu yelled, "you feel better after the run?" Natsu asked. Lucy just nodded. People started to enter the room and Levy didn't get the chance to speak to Lucy, but when ever she looked at her Lucy was nervous. Levy wanted to comfort her, tell her it was alright.

"Oi, Shrimp. You look nervous. What's up?" It was Gajeel, the dark-haired, Pierced-faced delinquent.

"I-I'm f-fine. Y-you k-know how I-I get a-a-around people." Levy said shyly.

"Some thing else is wrong." Gajeel said, and he was right. Levy was worried about Lucy. But what made Levy curious was, how did Gajeel know something else was the matter. Well, you could say Gajeel had a small interest in the bookworm. She didn't judge him, it did annoy him about how she was scared of him, but she's scared of everyone. Then, as soon as Lucy came along, Gajeel thought it got more interesting, he was happy Levy was with people, he of all people knows how lonely things could be, that's why he got Pantherlily. Then Levy got more confident and less scared, and due to seating arrangements him and Levy had a conversation, the rest is history.

"It's about Lucy isn't?" Gajeel asked.

"H-how did y-you know?" Levy asked, looked up at the man.

"Wild guess." Gajeel told her, but in all truth, Gajeel watches the girl -and no, not in a creepy way- he knows that girl well. Levy let instincts take over, and her hand hovered over left pocket in her blazer, the letter was in that pocket. It was a thing people do without even knowing it. and Gajeel learnt to read people since he was in the gang, Phantom Lord. You had to learn people. He reached for Levy's pocket and grabbed the letter from inside and ran off, leaving Levy speechless. She ran to Lucy.

"G-Gajeel. H-he stole y-your letter. I-i'm sorry." Levy said and Lucy ran out of the classroom, she had to find him before he read that letter. Lucy discovered that she should avoid the rooftop, otherwise you'll get a good beating and Lucy wouldn't want that. She burst open to the roof top and looked around. He wasn't there.

"Looking for this?"

**A/N: Hello. I'm so sorry it's been so long. My computer got a virus so, I had to take it to Curry's (SHOUT OUT). It's in the shop so, I had to re-write it. I hop it's alright. I'm not to sure about it, but thought you would want it anyway. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm tired at the moment. Urrghh, Exams. Good Luck to anyone else doing Exams, Much Love Guys. **

**-THEBEASTHUNTER  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Previously: "Looking for this?" _**

Stood behind her was Gajeel. Lucy kept her fingers crossed that he hasn't had the chance to read it, but of course he did. She wanted to speak to him, but in the panic she left the board in the classroom.

"You know this is fucked up. I should tell Mira." Lucy put her hands together as if it beg, "But I won't. You can trust people here y'know." He said surprised that she hasn't replied to him yet. He then notices the lack of board and sighed, handing the letter over to her to write on it.

**"I don't trust anyone but Levy."** Lucy wrote.

"Not even Natsu." Lucy shook her head. "I want I though." She wrote. Gajeel understood the girl now, he thought her to be a suitable friend for Levy. Not that it was any of his business.

"You can trust me now too." He said grumpily.

**"Levy would be happy to know you're nice to me**" Lucy wrote knowing it would make Gajeel happy, and he cracked a smile but tried to hide it. There was a silence and Gajeel... Laughed to himself...

"I guess your dad won't be coming to the parental meeting in a mouth." He said, but Lucy disagreed.

**"Sting will probably come. He 'mark his territory'"** Lucy said. Gajeel was about to nod but he was looking directly behind her, she turned around and saw nothing.

"Shhh... I hear someone." How could his hearing be that good she thought. He kicked the door causing a Male to yelp in pain. Lucy took a few steps back, hoping that whoever it was hadn't heard. Out stood a raven haired male who, Lucy discovered stripped a lot. She also found out he was an adrenaline junkie, always going to overly cold places in his underwear, she heard that his toes almost came off with frostbite.

"So, who's Sting? Who's having Daddy issues? And Gajeel, you like Levy?" He taunted, making Lucy smile.

She wrote on the back of the paper, "**Read this. I'm going to my dorm room. Either of you tell ****_ANYONE_**** I'll kill you both."** She handed the letter to Gray and started to leave.

"Wait, Here." Gajeel threw her a bandage and point to her left hand; she nodded and left for her dorm, leaving Gajeel and Gray.

"Nice one going dickhead. I was trying to be nice her there." Gajeel hit Gray round the back of the head.

"Oi and what's up with Lucy?" He asked.

"Just read it." Gajeel started to leave but turned around. "Oh, and I suggest you tell no-one. I've seen her fight Erza, Lucy almost won. Oh, and give it to Levy afterwards." Gajeel left Gray wondering what the big deal was. He read the letter and understood. He made his way to Levy, and tapped on her shoulder. She jumped a bit causing Gray to laugh.

"Levy, you need to get more comfortable around us." Gray said with a smile. Levy reluctantly smiled back.

"I-I-I try." Levy stammered. "Anyw-way, what w-would you like?" She asked.

"Here this is yours, right?" Gray held up the letter, and all nervous or scared thoughts left her head.

"You haven't read it have you?" She said, nervous for her friend. Gray was shocked, he smiled thinking _here friends make her stronger. _

"Lucy, said I could." There was a silence between the two.

"W-what are w-we going to do?" Levy whispered.

"I don't know, Levy. I don't know." Levy looked at the floor. "But I know that we have to help her, in every way we can." Levy nodded. She was determined to help Lucy. There was the silence again.

"Hey, you heard we have some newbie's coming, apparently cousins" Gray said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. H-haven't f-found out what's w-wrong with them yet. I-I heard that Master will start t-telling p-people about 'them' s-so people are more p-prepared." Levy nodded.

"That makes sense. We don't want someone running away again." Gray said. He was about to walk off, and back to class. He grinned. "Oh, I know you're shy, but speak to Gajeel more... he'll like it..." He said, remembering what he saw whilst spying on Gajeel and Lucy. If it was a way for Levy to be more confident, he would help. He wished the girl spoke up sooner. He went to class.

***BACK WITH LUCY***

_Lucy's POV_

Breath Lucy. I know Levy was only meant to know, but I can trust Gajeel and Gray. They won't tell. They won't tell... I hope. But Gajeel said he should tell Mira. What if he does? Then what? I have to leave, before everyone knows. Walking up to the broken fence I see that it has been fixed. Shit. Right, that's fine. Lucy keep calm. There is another way out.

"There's no other way out." I turned around to see Natsu, why is he always here when I'm about to leave. Shit, he must know. He's going to think bad of me. I need to communicate with him. I pointed him, the me, and mimed for him to give me a boost.

"I don't know what you are saying." Natsu grinned cheekily, he knows what I'm saying. The bastard. "I'm going to speak. You're going to listen... Not that you have any other options. Give us a month. One month here, If you still feel the same, you can leave. Just give us a chance." He didn't know anything. I thought he knew. "I know it must be hard here, You should have seen me when I first came here, I went nuts. Admittedly, I never managed to escape like you did, but I did a lot of bad things. I burnt down the science block, we were burning magnesium. It went slightly too far, but I stayed. Just give us a chance. Please." He was near to begging. Why would he beg? He's known me for about a week. **((A/N: I KNOW. I STRECHED TIME OUT A BIT, DON'T HATE ME))**

"So, is that a deal?" He asked, he seems desperate. Maybe I should say yes. I'll give myself a secret agreement. As soon as someone finds out, under the month, I'll leave. Smiling, I nodded my head. They don't need to know about my agreement.

_Natsu's POV_

Why is she always leaving? Why doesn't she want to be here? It just doesn't make sense, you wouldn't agree to come here if you didn't want to fix yourself. Unless she was forced? That's ridiculous, she's a Heartfillia, her family has everything she could want. Her life is perfect, but why is she like this?

At least I stopped her from leaving. It wouldn't be the same without her.

**A/N: Sorry I'm always slow on writing these. I promise I'll write fast. Forgive me. I want to catch up with this one before I post on my other fics. I actually have two new fic ideas. I'll briefly write the synopsis, then continue with this. Merry Christmas. I hope you al get what you want, you lovely people. Much Love.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been two weeks since Lucy and Natsu made their 'deal'. The two cousins arrived. They were called Juvia Lockser and Jellal Fernandez. Juvia was easy to figure out, she was suffering from depression, but unlike many cases, and Juvia was fast on the recovery. Jellal was a lot harder to figure out but was sussed when he reintroduced himself as Mystogan and Siegrain. MPD. People quickly adjusted to all 3 of himself, they found out how to find him. Erza seemed attached to the blue haired male. She found it difficult to handle Mystogan, but if she wanted Jellal, she accepted all of them. But of course she didn't tell anyone about her little 'interest' as she called it. Unlike Juvia, Erza or Levy, Lucy was still the same silent self. Levy, Gray and Gajeel were still the only ones that know and have debated whether to tell Mira due to the little improvement.

"Alright Brats, visiting is tomorrow. All your family will come so don't give the school a negative reputation. End of Announcement" Makarov announced.

"Yosh." Natsu yelled and ran up to Lucy, "Luce, you'll come meet Igneel with me. You'll meet Wendy and Grandine..."

"Flame Brain, did you even think that Lucy's family might visit her?" Gray said, saving Lucy's back.

**"SORRY NATSU, I COULD MEET THEM FOR A LITTLE BIT. ANYWAY, WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO MEET THEM?"** Lucy asked. Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know. I just do." And he grinned. It was true Natsu didn't know why, but he thought it was right. Over the 2 weeks he discovered that Lucy made him feel funny, not in a bad way though. He didn't know why, so he just ignored it and decided to ask Igneel at the visit, to ask him why Lucy made him feel like he had fire in his belly.

**"HOW ABOUT I MEET THEM FOR 10 MINUTES BEFORE I SEE MY FOLKS?"** Lucy remarked.

"Great. You'll love Wendy. She's nice and small, she has a cat too." Natsu said excitedly.

"Shut it Tabasco freak."

"What did you say, Stripper?"

"I said shut it, Ash for brains." And the argument continued. Making Lucy smile at her idiotic friends. It made her forget about her visit from Sting. She slowly made her way up to the dorm, she wanted to jog. To clear her head, she was in dire need of clearing her head. She put on her jogging kit, and...

**"NATSU?"** Lucy questioned.

"I'm coming jogging with you. I'm determined to do all 10 laps." Natsu cheered and he continued,

"The great Natsu never gives up" he egged himself on. His childishness never stopped amazing her. Lucy thought his reasoning of jogging was because he wasn't going to give up but that was part of the reason. Natsu wanted I spend time with Lucy, doing what she liked, that wasn't reading. He wasn't too keen on reading.

** "KEEP UP. REMEMBER I WON'T HAVE MY BOARD**." Lucy set her board down and beckoned Natsu to follow her outside. He lasted longer than last time, but not the full 10 laps. When 10 laps approached, Lucy didn't stop.

"Luce? Why aren't you stopping at 10?" Natsu asked and Lucy gave him the 'I'm-fucking-stressed-I-need-it' glare, so Natsu let it go. He sat down and waited for her to finish. After quite a few laps later, Lucy finished up and they went to her room.

She reclaimed her board, **"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT FOR ME**." Lucy smiled that made Natsu's heart skipped a beat. It made his heart flutter. **"BUT THANKS. YOU MIGHT WANNA GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM. IF ERZA CATCHES YOU YOU'RE DEAD."** Natsu flinched thinking about what Erza would do. He was going to leave, but should he hug goodbye? Handshake? No. He didn't he  
left.

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow." _Great going Natsu. Stupid feelings he thought_. Everyone at Fairy Tail had a good sleep, except Lucy. Lucy was restless. The nightmares were overwhelming, so vivid; she didn't know whether it was real life or just a dream. It was a damp and Gray day, and a 7-year-old Lucy was crying in front of the mansion.

_"Miss Layla was a lovely woman. She cared not only for her family, but the whole community. She would never deny a person in need. She put the feelings of her beloved daughter over her own health. Her death wasn't in vain." The young Lucy is still crying. The background faded into her father's dark office._

_"Daddy, what's that funny smell daddy? Why are you acting all silly, Daddy?" A giddy Jude walked over to her._

_"It's your entire fucking fault. She cared too much about you." He started to hit her round the face and threw her against the wall. _

_"You don't deserve to look like her, bitch."_

_Lucy slowly stood up, the bruises already forming, Lucy thought this was normal. She didn't know what happened when someone grieved. _

_"You look some much fucking like her..." He started to choke her, and Lucy started to gag. The young Lucy started to grow up in her grasp of her father, his smirk got... Creepy... Like a sick idea came into his head. _

"You look so much like her..." Then Jude's blonde bearded face slowly turned into the face of her fiancé Sting Eucliffe. Lucy jolted awake, sweat dripping down her face. Her breathing is unnaturally heavy. Just a dream. Just a dream. She thought. Even though it was 2 in the morning, and she had 7 hours left till' morning, she went jogging and she planned in jogging till' the morning. The full 7 hours. To say she was stressed was an understatement.

***NEXT DAY***

Natsu jumped out of bed. Today was the day he would see Igneel. He was so over joyed. Not only that, Lucy would meet his family too, even if it was only for a few minutes, he got the see his parents. They're his foster parents but Natsu thought of the as his real parents. He got ready and met up with his friends in the meeting hall, for some peculiar reason Lucy seemed kind of anxious. Natsu thought he was going insane_. Who was meeting her? He thought._

"Natsu Dragneel, your family had arrived." He made his way over to Lucy and grinned.

"Come on Luce. You said 10 minutes... I think..." In all honesty Natsu couldn't remember how long they agreed to, he was just happy she agreed.

**"I KNOW."** She smiled, and then thought, **"MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO AHEAD AND TELL THEM TO HAVE PATIENCE WITH MY SPEECH?" **Lucy asked. Over to whole month she has been there, the only progress he made was thinking of others and how they react to her speech, and that, is all Lucy thought she needed. All he had to do is get people to allow it. They might not like it, but Lucy couldn't give a fuck, they had to deal with it. Unless it was her afar her she was up against, then she'd go back to her small ball and hide in fear for her father's actions. Natsu ran back in to the waiting area and grabbed Lucy by the wrist. In front of her was 3 people she's seen before. She saw them on the photo she saw. The man looked a lot like Natsu, except he had red hair. The woman and a small girl looked similar. Both had blue hair. The small girl was carrying a small cat. _For foster kids, they all look-alike. Well matched. Lucy thought. _

**"HI. I'M LUCY" **She smiled. They smiled back. Lucy liked them already. They didn't give her funny looks, they treated her like a human.

"Hi, I'm Grandine and this is Igneel and Wendy. Natsu has talked about you." Grandine said, again with another smile. It made Lucy blush. Did Natsu really speak bout her?

"Muummm." Natsu complained, with a groan. Confirming Lucy's question.

"Natsu, Charle wanted to say hi." Wendy held the cat in front of Natsu. Natsu stroke it, then that cat lifted her nose at him.

"If I knew Charle was coming I would have brought Happy down."Natsu stroked Charle again. Lucy liked the little family moment. Natsu and his sister laughing while his parents smiled and loved them. Lucy was envious, and felt out of place. Igneel walked up to Lucy while Natsu and Wendy were bonding.

"I wanted to say thanks. Natsu seems a lot better nowadays, since he met you. He maybe an idiot. But you're special to him." Igneel smiled at Lucy and patted her on the head.

**"THANKS, MR DRAGNEEL, SIR." **Lucy smiled politely.  
"Such a Lady." Grandine said.

**"WELL, I WAS RAISED THAT WAY. FATHER SPENT A LOT OF MONEY. HE WAS ALL LIKE, "LUCY, YOU ARE A HEARTFILLIA. YOU MUST ACT ONE."... MORE OR LESS" **She said. Leaving out the crude information.

"You're a Heartfi-" Igneel was cut off by the loud-speaker. A loud-speaker announcing the thing she didn't want to here.

"Lucy Heartfillia, Your father and a Mr Eucliffe, has arrived."

**A/N: Hellooo guys. Sooo, another chapter. Woop. I'm slowly getting back on track with writing after being ill and having a bad case of writers block. What do you think? What's going to happen at the family visit day? (Well, I know... duh.) What do my favorite people (AKA. You) think of it? Thanks to all my reviewers and followers. I've decided that for my very end chapter, I'll do a credit to all of my followers and favourite and reviewers, because you deserve it. Much Love.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting on the table in front of her was the two people she hates the most. To the left was Jude Heartfillia. Lucy's father. The one next to the empty seat was her fiancé, Sting Eucliffe. Lucy smiled at them, hoping that no-one would know anything about her situation. Especially Natsu and his family, who were across the other side of the hall. She sat down next to Sting, who out his hand on her thigh. Lucy could have sworn that the whole hall was looking at her. Sting pulled her in for an awkward and uncomfortable hug.

"How are you doing, beautiful?" He purred into her ear, but Lucy kept a straight face. People around her were wondering and whispering about who this man in. Even Lucy had to admit, at first sight he was good-looking, and he always looked so smart. His confidence shone, but Lucy knew the real, grimy, perverted him.

Mr Heartfillia held his hand out, and Lucy took it.

"What a weird thing to do with your daughter?" Someone whispered.

"They mustn't have seen her for a while. Why hand shake?" Another remarked. Luckly, Lucy didn't hear anyone, but Natsu did. He was getting uncomfortable about the families exchange, and even angrier about the awkward hug between the Heartfillia Girl and Eucliffe. Igneel swore he heard his son growl at the embrace.

"Lucy, how have you been?" Mr Heartfillia said, emotionless. Lucy opened her mouth, willing words to come out. It is the most important time in one month and it's vital to speak. No Words. She opened her mouth, gawping like a fish. It dawned on Lucy that she'll never speak again, what if she physically can't speak again? The echo of a hand slapping the face of Lucy bounced around the room. Tears came from Lucy's eyes.

"D-don't t-touch Lu-Chan" Levy forced herself between the two. She was terrified for her life, but she was going to protect Lucy. Gray put his hand on her shoulder, a lot more confident than Levy. Everyone started to surround the two Heartfillias, backing Lucy up.

"Come on, Lucy dear. We don't want to cause any harm," He said. "Do we?" He grinded his teeth threateningly, looking her sharply in the eye. Lucy looked back at her friends with apology and tears in her eyes. For the first time in a month, Lucy was truly terrified. More so than when they forced the ring and branded it onto her skin. She looked at Natsu in the eye.

_"I'm happy Fairy Tail is safe, now." _ Memories kept flashing round her mind.

_"At Fairy Tail, we are there for each other. We are one big force, one big family. If one of us hurts, we all hurt. Everyone here is family. So I guess we are like stars, we look like a ball of gas, but there is a wider picture." _The last memory finaled her decision.

_"Hey Luce... You're part of our family too."_ Lucy was going to protect her family. Not her biological one, that left when her mother died, her real family. The one right in front of her. Fairy Tail. She took the hand of Sting. And walked off.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled running towards her, Natsu was holding back the tears. There was no chance he was letting her go. He stopped her leaving twice, he can do it again. He grabbed Lucy's wrist.

"One month." She looked confused, still tears in her eyes. It was obvious she didn't want to leave. "You promised me. You agreed to stay for one month. Why are you leaving us, Lucy?" Natsu asked, rather weakly. _Why are you leaving me, Luce? _He thought in his head. He didn't know what this feeling was yet, but he was going to find out for himself. He thought about what Igneel said earlier.

_"Natsu, come here a minute." Igneel called him, but Natsu groaned, not wanting to leave his family. Or keep his eye off Lucy. His eyes have been following her to across the hall, feeling uncomfortable with her going to her family. When she left, she seemed kind of scared._

_"Yeah." Natsu said slowly, still keeping a sly eye on Lucy._

_"Natsu, what do you think of Lucy?" Igneel asked. It took Natsu back... what did he think of Lucy?_

_"Lucy's my best friend. We weren't close at first, she actually kind of hated me, but she grew to like me. Who wouldn't not like me?" Natsu said rather cockily. _

_"How does she make you feel?" Igneel asked his son again._

_"Well..." Natsu didn't know what to say, "She makes me feel warm. I always want to protect her, but that's because she's my Nakama, right?" Natsu questioned. He was planning on bringing it up with Igneel, he was glad that he started to conversation because he wouldn't know where to start._

_"It is because she's my Nakama, right?" Natsu questioned. _

_"You're going to have to figure that one for yourself. Look deep in your heart, you'll find the answer" Igneel smiled. Natsu groaned._

_"D-don't t-touch Lu-Chan" Levy defended Lucy, and Natsu instinctly ran over to Lucy, to defend her too. He was going to protect her._

_Grandine walked over to Igneel, "He's grown up hasn't he?" Grandine smiled softly. _

_"Yeah, I also think he'll be home soon." They looked on. _

Lucy walked away, hand in Stings. Her father up ahead.

"Lucy, you made friends with these freaks? You were meant to be able to speak by now, not be pally pally with these fucked up kids!" Her father yelled, and Lucy winced, her tears were still fresh on her face. People might wonder why? Why she left her friends who were defending her, but Lucy was doing something she never did. She was defending her friends. Her father and Sting are powerful men, they could easily bring down Fairy Tail, and their family would be gone. If they took Fairy Tail down, she'd feel so guilty; she wouldn't know what to do.

"I see you in the car." He father said before mumbling some un-understandable jibber jabber.

"So, Babe, show me your dorm?" Sting purred, but Lucy pulled her hand out of his grasp. Sting looked down to see Lucy wearing gloves.

"Now, why are you hiding your hands?" Sting asked, "You ashamed of your husband to be?" Sting pouted, mocking her. He pulled the gloves off, throwing them in the nearest flower bush.

"Why aren't you wearing your ring? You know how much that cost me? A lot," He smirked, "Now, let's get to your room." Lucy froze. _What does that mean? She thought. _Bad memories flashed through her head. She started to feel weak at the knees and was shaking. Sting took her vulnerability to pick her up and take her to the room. He placed her on the bed and Lucy closed her eyes, fearing what would happen next... it was nothing. She opened her eyes to see Sting putting her stuff in a big suitcase. Lucy decided to speak, well write.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" **

"So there is sign of life." Sting chuckled. Lucy looked at him in the eye, more confidence, but still shaking. Sting sighed.

"You're going to a different place. We gave you a month here, you're not speaking. So we're taking you somewhere else." He chuckled again, Lucy didn't like the look on his face. "You'll get better there. They're... friends of mine." He smiled, rather menacingly. Lucy was pulled into a car, non of her friends were there to say goodbye. _Maybe they don't know? Lucy thought. _She hoped they didn't know.

"Look, you're little 'friends' aren't here. I guess they don't care about you enough to even say goodbye. What kind of shit friends are they?" Sting smiled out of the window, hand on Lucy's thigh. Jude Heartfillia got into the car, and they drove off.

***WHAT HAPPENED WITH JUDE***

Jude Heartfillia walked up to Makarov, rubbing his temples. Even though Lucy didn't speak, he couldn't handle her uselessness, especially with a hangover. _Why do I have to fucking sober up to see her? He thought. _

"I'm pulling Lucy out; she's not gotten any better, nor close to speaking." Jude told Makarov, unfortunately everyone in the hall was listening in. Lucy's friends still gathered together.

"These things take time, Mr Heartfillia." Master Makarov explained.

"Sabertooth will straighten her out, that's final. Good day." Jude walked out. Everything silent.

"Oh My God."Jellal broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked him.

"We've have heard of Sabertooth. They have very unorthodox and in humane treatments." Jellal explained. He always describes himself with we, he means all 3 of his personalities.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza said. Then it dawned on them.

"Wait, Lucy's leaving?" Natsu yelled, they all ran outside, Natsu in the lead. There was nothing but a black car driving off into a distance.

"Jellal, tell us was Sabertooth is like?" Erza demanded.

***IN THE CAR***

_They betrayed me? I thought we were friends. I guess not._ Lucy cried as she fell asleep. _I shouldn't have made friends. I can't trust anyone._

**A/N: Me again. Hope you like this chapter. I think it's alright. Tell me what you think, It gives me motivation. Hope your Christmases were all fabulous. Really appreciate all the reviews and follows and favourites. Until next time, friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	12. Chapter 12

"Lucy, Honey we've arrived." The sickly voice entered the head of the 'sleeping' Heartfillia. Lucy pretended to be asleep. She thought it would ease the pain of leaving. "OI, WAKE UP." He yelled and pierced Lucy's ear drums. He pushed Lucy out of the car.

"Hello, Lucy. I'm Jiemma. I'm the master here at our... special home. Minerva will be your nurse, you'll meet her later, and Rouge will be your... roommate... Mr Heartfillia, are you bothered by Lucy rooming with another man?" The overly confident and too nice to be true man, asked.

"I don't mind, she's very dedicated to Sting, here. Go on Sting; give your fiancé a kiss." Mr Heartfillia grinned. Sting moved his face closer to Lucy's clenched face. She didn't want to kiss Sting, and when their lips made contact, it felt slimy. She would never get the feel of the forced kiss on her lips. Lucy pulled away.

"Nervous are we. We've done more." Sting winked, and Lucy was disgusted, they have _not _done anything worse. What kind of reputation was Sting giving her?

"Well... Mr Heartfillia, you can trust Lucy to our care, we'll treat her right and she'll be better in no time! Thank you for your co-operation. Sir, would you say goodbye. We pride on individuality." Jiemma asked.

"Goodbye, Lucy." Jude put his hand out. Lucy shook, and he pulled her into a hug. "Next time I see you, you better be fucking speaking." He whispered he pulled back with a smile.

Sting pulled her in for an embrace. "When you come out, we'll have a big white wedding, and a lovely honeymoon." He purred the last bit and chuckled. They got in the car and left.

"Now, Lucy. Let's go to your fucking room. This isn't a hotel; we aren't your friends or family. You're here to get your speech problem sorted out. Do not fucking complain about our methods, they're right and you're always fucking wrong." He grabbed Lucy's hair, and dragged her into a room. "Here's your room, here's your bags and therapy starts in an hour. Minerva is looking forward to it." He threw them into the room, and smiled at words of the therapy. Across the room in a chair was a man in a dark cloak, he had long black hair masking part of her face. His red eyes pierced through her like he could see her soul. She took out her board to speak to this roommate.

**"YOU MUST BE ROUGE?" **

***AT FAIRY TAIL (EVENING AFTER FAMILIES WENT HOME)***

"Does anyone even know where the fuck Sabertooth is?" Natsu yelled. He planned to storm in there and take Lucy back to Fairy Tail.

"Natsu, calm down. We need a plan. We don't know anything about Sabertooth."Erza retaliated, trying to calm Natsu down.

"Flame Brain, calm it down. Lucy would be pissed if she knew we were mad." Gray yelled at Natsu, panning round the room, Natsu could see that everyone is as pained as him. They just, masked it better.

"I should have seen there was an issue with her dad. When he slapped her, I should have stopped them right there. Even Levy could stand up to him, and I couldn't" Natsu sobbed, he wasn't yet tearing, but it was close. Levy took a deep breath in.

"Now is a g-good time to t-tell you everything." Levy stood up, looking at Gajeel. He nodded his approval, and Levy smiled back. She knew he agreed and had her back. That was more than Levy could have asked for. She opened the letter, and read. **(A/N: Here is the letter again, in case anyone forgot it!) **

_Dear Levy,_

_As you know, I'm not very good at saying a long story. It would take too long. I spent most of Physics wondering if you would judge me badly, or would think of me any differently after you find out. Let me start from the beginning. _

_When I was younger, I was happy and fine. My mother would read to me, she would teacher me about the stars and even though my father worked too much, he made time for his wife and daughter. When I was 6, mother fell ill. I didn't find out till' later though. She refused to go to hospital because she didn't want me to worry. I wasn't very social anyway, but she didn't want to damage my childhood with this trauma. When I was 7, she died and on the night of the funeral, my dad came in drunk. He blamed me for everything, he said that if I wasn't born she would have went into hospital to get cured. He said how he hated me, how I didn't deserve to look like mother and he kept going on about how I looked like her and then he did it... the thing that ruined me... I looked like her, and he wanted one last night with her so he-he made me scream his name... he made me scream out for him and... well you don't need the details..._

_I didn't speak to him after that. I didn't speak to anyone. I was scared and broken, I didn't deserve a voice. I didn't deserve to speak to anyone after what he did; every word was broken and impure. I stopped speaking and it only got worse from there. Thankfully he never did that again, but he tried to sell me off a couple of times, when I was older. Luckily I could stand up for myself then, and by that I meant ran into a room and locked myself in it. From the age of about 10, he tried to marry me off, but people would freak out about the voice... issue... He'd say I was stupid, immature and fucked up, but he didn't know that it was his fault. He got drunk more often, and the beatings would start, it helped him get his anger out. I would occasionally go out and play with the servants children, but that lessened in fear that they would see the bruises and father would punish me. I grew older and he kept trying to marry me off for business but that would reject me because of my voice, and he would beat me again._

_And now I'm here and he's still ruined me. I'm marrying an Eucliffe, against my will, and by the way, he is a pervert. I don't want to marry out of love; mother wouldn't allow it... if only mother was here...and not only that, he's branded the ring marks onto my hand. The scars will stay forever, I will always have the ring branded onto my hand, and it will never fade Levy. I can't escape it._

_I know I have a problem with my voice, even though I say I don't, I know I do. But in truth, I don't want to speak. The words I say are impure. The only words I can think of are me forced to scream his name. So, I'm happy the way I am. I don't want to speak. I have friends now; I've never been allowed friends before, I know father won't approve, but I care about you guys, but if you tell anyone that, I will kill you._

_I can understand if you don't want to speak to me again, I wouldn't either, but I'm glad someone knows. Please don't tell anyone Levy. I only want you to know. Don't even tell Gajeel. _

_Your Friend,_

_Lucy Heartfillia_

Levy read. It wasn't stuttered, like her usual speaking. It was perfect. Levy surprised herself, but didn't show it. Gajeel noticed it, and smirked, because, throughout the letter Levy would sneak a glance at the delinquent to seek approval of her reading and would quickly look away when Gajeel noticed. Levy slowly sat down.

"Shit." Was all Natsu could say, he aggressively grabbed the letter out of Levy's hand leaving her scared.

"Oi, Back off. Don't be all violent towards Levy. She only read it." Gajeel stood up for the book-worm, and walked towards her. "And give this back. It's rightfully Levy's. It's addressed to her." He snatched it out of his hand and gave it to Levy. Gajeel wouldn't admit it, but he had a real thing for the petit bluenette.

"Don't worry about him," He whispered. "He's just angry at himself more than anyone." He smiled, making Levy blush. Levy admitted to Lucy, that she held an interest in Gajeel.

***FLASH BACK***

**_"SO LEVY, WHO ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH? ANY GUY IN PARTICULAR." _**_Lucy winked, making Levy blush. Thinking about her delinquent crush._

_"I d-don't h-have friend's apart f-from you. And I d-don't like anyone." He face turning more red at the last statement. _

**_"I'LL INTRODUCE YOU TO NATSU, GRAY AND ERZA. YOU MIGHT LIKE JET AND DROY. I KNOW THEY LIKE YOU, BUT I PUT THEM IN THERE PLACE WHEN THEY THOUGHT YOU WERE NEW. WHAT KIND OF PERSON JUST DOESN'T SEE PEOPLE." _**_Lucy remarked, annoyed. _

_"W-well, I am s-small. And I-I would love t-to meet y-your friends but w-would they l-like me." She asked, nervous about meeting new people. She knows of Natsu and Gray. They seemed to loud for her and she found Erza intimidating. _

**_"LEVY THEY'LL LOVE YOU, BUT YOU ARE AVOIDING MY SECOND QUESTION. I HAVE SEEN YOU LOOKING AT GRAY IN RELIGIOUS ED." _**_Lucy said, but Levy said nothing, hoping Lucy won't twig on she was looking that the guy behind Gray. Lucy was just teasing Levy of course, she knew she liked Gajeel._

**_"GAJEEL THEN." _**_And Levy's face filled with red._

_"I-I D-DON'T LIKE G-GAJEEL!" She yelled and Lucy just smiled knowingly at Levy's outburst. "F-fine... Maybe a-a little." She pouted._

**_"I KNEW IT! I'LL INTRODUCE YOU. HE SOMETIMES PICKS A FIGHT WITH NATSU SO WE'VE MEET" _**_Lucy's clockwork brain starts to think up ideas of how to introduce them._

_"Lu-Chan, h-he s-scares me though" She says quietly though._

**_"WHY?" _**_Lucy asked, but the bell rang. Lucy wiped out her board and wrote again. __**"SPEAKING OF RELIGIOUS ED. TELL ME WHY AFTER, PLEASE. I WANT TO HELP." **__And they walked to Religious Ed. Levy really wanted to tell Lucy, but she has never been good at speaking her problem, let alone a lot of speaking. So, Levy did what she knew best. To write something for Lucy to read. It's easier. She wrote, and asked Cana to pass it on. Cana smiled nicely at Levy, and passed it onto Lucy. _

**(A/N: The letter is going to be in all cap locks so you can tell the difference. :P)**

_DEAR LUCY,_

_I'VE ALWAYS FOUND IT HARD TO SPEAK FOR A LONG AMOUNT OF TIME WITHOUT STUTTERING. I FIND WRITNG IS EASIER TO EXPLAIN WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW? _

_WHEN I WAS YOUNG, I NEVER REALLY HAD ANY FRIENDS. I WAS ALWAYS TOO SCARED BECAUSE I ONCE HAD A FRIEND, BUT SHE WOULD ONLY USE ME TO GO TO MY HOUSE AND TO BORROW MY BOOKS. SHE WAS HORRIBLE BEHIND MY BACK, AND I FELT BETRAYED. I ALWAYS THOUGH THAT FRIENDS LET YOU DOWN, SO I AVOIDED MAKING ANY. KIDS THOUGHT I AS WEIRD. I WASN'T I WAS JUST RESERVED. _

_WHEN I WAS 13, MY MUM WANTED TO HOLD ME A PARTY AND TO INVITE EVERYONE, I DIDN'T WANT TO, BUT MY MUM DID IT ANYWAY. NO ONE TURNED UP. SO I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE ANY FRIENDS, ESPECIALLY AFTER THAT. IN HIGHSCHOOL, PEOPLE CRUELLY PICK IN WEAKER KIDS, SO, ME BEING RESERVED WAS A PRIME VICTEM. THEY PICKED ON ME FOR BEING SMART, AND THE GIRLS PICKED ON ME FOR BEING TOO FLAT CHESTED, AND THEY WERE CRUEL. _

_WHEN I WAS ABOUT 15, THERE WAS A GANG. PHANTOM LORD. THEY DID PRETTY MUCH ANYTHING THEY WANTED. SOMEONE IN THE SCHOOL GOT ON THERE BAD SIDE, BUT THEY BLAMED ME BECAUSE I WOULDN'T FIGHT BACK, AND NO ONE HAD ANY EMOTIONAL ATTACTMENTS TO ME. THEY BEAT ME UP, AND PINNED ME ONTO A TREE. I WAS THERE UNTIL THE TEACHERS LEFT SCHOOL. I WAS IN HOSPITAL FOR 3 DAYS, AND HAVE BEEN TOO SCARED TO SPEAK TO ANYONE SINCE. AVOID EVERYONE; CAUSE NO TROUBLE._

_I FOUND OUT GAJEEL WAS A MEMEBER, AND NOW I CAN'T FACE HIM. IT HURTS ME TO EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. _

_I TOLD YOU BECAUSE I TRUST YOU, AND YOU CAN TRUST ME. IF YOU EVER WANT TO TELL ME ANYTHING, JUST WRITE. I KNOW IT'S HARD, BUT WRITING MAKES THINGS BETTER, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE FACE TO FACE EITHER. _

_LEVY._

_Lucy read it and was shocked. She was happy Levy could talk to her, but how could Gajeel do that to her, and just because they blamed it on her they almost killed her. Lucy decided that if the time ever came, she'd write to Levy, just like she did. And tell her everything. _

_The lesson ended, built up all her courage, walked over to Gajeel. WHAM. Punched him in the face, that will surly leave a bruise. _

**_"SOMEONE SOULD HAVE DONE THAT 2 YEARS AGO." _**_She walked off with Levy, and smiled. She wrote so only Levy could see. __**"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SCARED ANYMORE." **_

***BACK TO PRESENT* **

"Shorty? Are you listening?" Gajeel shook her a little.

"Sorry Gajeel. Pardon?" Levy said.

"I said, you read it well, and that you...urr... should read to me sometimes." Gajeel looked away, you could have sworn he blushed a little.

"O-okay. But let's get Lu-chan back first." Levy smiled, trying to force back the blood rushing to her face. Natsu walked up to Levy, head down.

"Levy, could I talk to you... privately." Natsu asked, making Gajeel growl. "I won't hurt her. I just need to speak to her."

"Please..." Natsu begged, it wasn't often that Natsu was reduced to begging.

"You speak to her alone, but, I have to be able to see you two, I don't want your anger going off and you hurting the shrimp. No-one's going to hurt her, not again." Gajeel growled. He regretted what he did to Levy, and it seems she forgave him, even though he thought he didn't deserve that. He decided, from the day that Lucy punched him, that it was his reason she was there and he would protect her so she wouldn't get hurt again. He may have been a delinquent, but he had a conscience. Natsu nodded to the conditions, and they walked off.

"Levy, How long have you known?" Natsu asked. Levy didn't say anything. "Please, Levy. How long have you known?" He pleaded again.

"2 weeks." Natsu took a deep breath in.

"Who found out?" Natsu asked again, trying not to get angry.

"Y-you'll just get mad." Levy smiled weakly.

"I need to know Levy. Please." Natsu said, looking her in the eye again, he was close to tears.

"Gajeel and Gray. Gajeel stole the letter from me, and Gray followed Lucy and over heard Gajeel and Lucy talking. Natsu, I wanted to tell you I really did. Lucy made us promise. She was scared. I'm surprised she didn't try to run away-" Levy was cut off.

"She did try. I stopped her, I didn't know why. But now I do. Levy, she's been through too much." He was now crying, and Levy pulled him in for a hug.

"Shhhh, It's alright." Levy tried to comfort him by patting her back and Natsu hugged her back.

"No, he touched her Levy. No one should be touched like that. I wasn't there to help her, I didn't even know. I couldn't stop her leaving and now... and now she's gone Levy."Natsu sobbed.

"We'll get her back Natsu... You really love her don't you?" Levy smiled at him

"L-love?" Natsu questioned, a little blush forming on his face.

"Yes, Love." Levy told him.

"I don't really know what love is, but Lucy makes me feel all warm inside, and I want to always protect her." Natsu smiled, thinking about the girl, makes his heart beat faster.

"That's love, Natsu. You should tell her." Levy told him.

_Love? So that's what it is, Natsu thought._

__**A/N: Me again. I thought about this one, and I wanted to make the time gap between when they find Lucy a bit longer. So, Natsu's found out he loves Lucy! (Ahhhhwwaa) Will he tell her? And I thought that Levy writing the letter was a good prompt to help Lucy admit all her problems.  
I also want to thank (I think your name is NameMeLife, or something like that, apologies if wrong.) who said I should add more details into the antagonists. When I was planning the story, I wrote more detailed about everyone. When it cam to actually writing the story, I got really into writing the main plot, and to make sure that it was right that I forgot. You jogged my memory, and I thought "Oh Shit!" So, from now on, more detailed for everyone, so I've started with Levy and a little into Gajeel.**

I hope it's alright guys. Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Your reviews really help, so thank you everyone. Much Love.

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	13. Chapter 13

**"YOU MUST BE ROUGE?" **

"Yes. You are Lucy." Rogue told her statically. No emotion behind it.

**"SO. THIS PLACE ISN'T AS BAD AS IT LOOKS RIGHT?" **Lucy questioned. She was hoping he'd tell her it was alright. He was hoping he'd give her a big toothy grin, similar to someone she knows. He could cheer her up with a grin, if Rouge had a smile half as comforting as Natsu's, Lucy would be happy.

"It's just as bad as it looks." He told her, again emotionless. Even with a lack of emotion, it seemed like he was... mocking her. "Hint. Don't panic." He smirked. Lucy didn't have an idea what he was talking about, but it seemed too sinister for her.

After ten, no matter how hard Lucy tried, Rouge wouldn't speak to her again. Upon further observation, the room was damp and cold. The windowless grey walls didn't help with the dark and the damp. There were 2 sole beds at either side of the room, and a cage box to keep suitcase in. It was small and could barely fit both beds.

At precisely 4pm, dinner arrived under the door. It didn't look good and Lucy's 1 second hesitation lost her, her meal.

"You've got to be fast. Any hesitation and your food is mine. Better Luck next time, Mute, don't starve." He smirked again and went to his silent self.

**"I'M GOING TO SLEEP" **Lucy held her sign, but Rouge didn't even bother to look over. With a huff, she went to sleep.

***SOME TIME IN THE NIGHT* **

Lucy was grabbed by her hands and feet by people in black clothes and black balaclava. She panicked and grabbed for Rouge. He tiredly woke up and looked to see what the commotion was, once he realised it was just Minerva, he mumbled what Lucy heard as, "I told you not to panic, and have fun." Then he went back to bed without a care.

Lucy got carried to a dark room, with a spotlight in the middle. At the centre there was a table, with straps on it. They strapped her in, and Lucy tried her best not to panic, but she did. So it would only get worse from there.

In walked a woman, she had sharp eyes and dark hair.

"Hello Lucy dear, I'm Minerva. I'm your Nurse. You couldn't have been put with a better nurse. This is how things work. I give you treatment, you walk out of her yapping like an over excited dog, but telling no one about our treatments because we have something called patient confidentiality." There was a silence. "Now, let's begin." She went to the back of the room, and grabbed a device and an odd-looking piece of metal.

"This is called a surgery knife. We cut those pretty little palms open and place these little things called a shock cell. You can move around and we can shock you. Isn't that fab?" She grinned sarcastically as she sliced the skin open and inserted the cells. Then it got stitched up.

"We won't be using those today. You see this is was I call the bed of freedom." Minerva leaned in to her ear and whispered, "I like it because of the irony." Minerva giggled like a child on Christmas playing with her new toy.

"With a click of this button," She clicked it, and volts zapped throughout her body. Shock treatment, an inhumane treatment that was banned in Fiore 10 years ago, Sabertooth doesn't exactly abide by the law. Lucy has discovered by this now.

Rouge softly went back to sleep to the sounds of the blonde screaming, at least she's making some kind of sound now. The sound of pain and struggle.

***AT FAIRY TAIL (THE MORNING)***

"Anyone know where Sabertooth actually is?" Natsu asked, but saw a group of clueless people. "We can ask Gramps?" Natsu suggested.

"No, that's stupid, he'll find out that we're going to break her out. He'll stop us then we won't be able to save her, retarded Ash-for-brains." Gray retaliated him.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any fucking good ideas, Popsicle!" Natsu yelled back.

"Shut up, both of you, arguing won't get us Lucy back." Erza yelled at them hitting them on the head.

"She's right." Natsu said, looking to the ground.

"Natsu Dragneel backing down?" Gajeel gasped, mocking him. Levy hit his arm.

"Hey, don't be like that. Natsu is in love." Levy joined in with Gajeel.

"I-I'm n-not in l-l-love with her." Natsu stuttered, completely in denial. He spent most of last night thinking about what Levy said. _"That's love, Natsu. You should tell her." _ He was trying to figure out what love actually meant. He couldn't sleep, he had a headache and that was just from wondering about his own feelings. On top of that he was worried, what if something bad happened to her? Something similar to last time, if someone touched her in that way again, he doesn't know what he would do... He's going to protect her. No matter what.

"Juvia might know where Sabertooth is. Juvia will help Gray-sama find Lucy." Juvia told everyone, and Natsu couldn't help but run up and hug her in relief.

"Sorry Natsu, Juvia is Gray-sama's." Juvia told him, but Natsu just laughed.

"YOSH! Let's make a plan." Natsu said, his mood completely change.

***AT SABERTOOTH***

Lucy was weak. After her 'treatment' she found it difficult to move, she just lay on her bed looking at the ceiling. She had to get out of there; she won't be able to survive another week, let alone for her full treatment. Tomorrow was outdoor exercise; you go out once a week and tomorrow was the day. Lucy hoped she could walk by tomorrow, but apparently, Minerva likes to work at night. So, this evening is her next treatment session, along with the random shocks from the cells. Lucy attempted to reach for her board. ZAP. Lucy screamed. She tried again, but she got zapped again, she screamed again.

"For god's sake, stop fucking reaching for it, your screams are giving me a headache." Rouge snapped at her, and when Lucy looked closely, he winced. Did he have the cells in his hands? Lucy did want to know Rouge more, he was mysterious. Like a shadow, know one truly knows him until something gets shone upon him, then his true form comes forward, but in a window room like this, his form can't come forward. Unlike Lucy, Rouge didn't care.

Someone banged 3 times on the door. Food time. She couldn't move, let alone get the food. No food for Lucy... again... she was slowly wasting away. Purple bruises, fresh cuts on her skin and marks were Minerva has injected her with drugs. All Lucy could do is wait and plan her exercise session and await her next 'treatment'.

_Natsu. Please. Help me._

__**A/N: Guys, I know it's short, but I've been stressing out about revising and I had an all day Drama exam today, and man I'm tired, but I finally got a chapter out. What do you think? Lucy's misery won't much longer, unless I drag it out... :P But I hope you like it. Hope everyone has been doing well? Until Next time, Much Love. **

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE SEE THE BOTTOM FOR MY LATE EXPLANATION**

_"Go on Lucy. Go make friends." Layla Heartfillia gently pushed Lucy towards the group of children playing in the play ground. Lucy scrambled back round to hide behind her mother's legs. _

_"But Papa said that they are common, so they can hurt mama. I don't want them to hurt Mama!" Lucy told her mother, not taking her eyes off the other children._

_"If you are protecting me why are you hiding?" Layla kneeled down to her level. Layla needed to handle this delicately; she was unaware of what other lies Jude had fed to their daughter. She knows that Jude has changed, ever since Lucy was born. Maybe it was because he wanted a son? She has already tried to get Lucy and Jude to bond, but it always turned into something bad, and now, Lucy's acting all snobby about all the other kids._

_"Lucy, look honey." Layla was cut off._

_"Mummy, I'm not scared. I'm hiding because I'm a ninja. I will protect mummy, I know being common isn't an excuse for being bad people, but I can only trust you mummy. I don't want mummy gone. So, I am a ninja." Lucy grinned stupidly. Layla got it all wrong. Again. Her daughter has surprised her yet again. I'll get her friends next time Layla thought. Little did she know, that wasn't all Jude told Lucy? He forbade her from having any contact with anyone else, she always had to study or to practice piano. Nothing Less. Nothing More._

"GAAHHH!" A high-pitched wail came from Lucy's mouth; the electric shock pulsed round her body, due to the Electric cells.

"Wakey Wakey." Minerva cackled through the loud-speaker. There seemed to be some kind of muffled argument. Then a new voice came on, this time a males voice.

"Exercise in one hour, brats." A voice over loud speak snarled. It was Jiemma. You never see him often, only the first time they met. Lucy has been here for a few days now, her body ached and she was slowly wasting away. Hey, at least she can scream now! What a sick and twisted improvement? Lucy had to escape. She just had to. No matter how much she would want him to come, want him to save her, she knew he wouldn't. He... they didn't even say goodbye. Why? She would never know... she would never find out...

Lucy can't trust anyone. She wished she didn't know what it's like to make friends. Her dad was right all along. She never thought she would admit that... but her father was right. They weren't her friends. They never were...

_"I'm happy Fairy Tail is safe, now." Natsu blurted. _I guess that was his feelings after all, or so Lucy thought. She just sat and waited for exercise to start.

***AT FAIRY TAIL***

"Are we there yet?" Natsu moaned, annoyed that it was taking so long.

"You're the one who didn't want to take the bus so stop moaning, we are running as fast as we can, Flame Brain." Gray retaliated.

"Wanna go, popsicle?" Natsu banged his forehead against Grays.

"Bring it, Tabasco freak." Gray snarled.

"Shut up both of you. We'll be there in about an hour." Erza yelled.

"HeHe, we aren't arguing, just having a friendly debate" Gray put his arm around Natsu shoulder in their 'we're-best-friends' act. Gray slyly whispered to Natsu's ear.

"Calm down... no need to be moody because you luurrveee Lucy."

"I-I-I don't l-love Lucy." Natsu tried to argue back, "I just want her back. Safe. With me... that's all." Natsu yelled back causing all the girls to giggle. He walked ahead, to hide his blush of course.

***AT SABERTOOTH***

Lucy staggered outside, her body aching from the 'treatment'. She was glad that they gave her a chance to feel the air on her face, although she could barely stand she made it out-door, she can now go through with her plan.

She never got to fully appreciate the location the building was at. It was a dark building in a burst of colour. Around her were flowers of all colours, blue, red, green... pink... _pink..._

The sun beating down on her face, she felt like a plant that has grown up all weedy due to lack of sunlight, she can finally 'photosynthesise'. She tried to laugh at her biology joke, but out came a husky and rough growl. Her voice was lost her voice, her screams usually clawed at her throat and now it's in tatters. Ironic huh? The mute has lost her voice. Again, another growl like giggle. Lucy was having the time of her life, just shows how relieved she is to leave that hell hole, maybe she is still cheery? Or she could be in hysterics? Slowly turning insane day by day.

The wind violently pushed her over, it was salty and thick **(A/N: Pahahaa ;) )**. The sea. Just as Lucy thought, Sabertooth was on top of a cliff. She smiled weakly, and walked over to the edge. And all Lucy could think was...

_So this is how it would end? Alone..._

***FLASHBACK***

**_"... yeah, that's Fairy Tail." _**_Lucy may as well have been talking to herself, knowing Rouges attitude, but she persisted. They were both trapped in hell, better try, right? She was expecting him not to reply, but alas._

_"So, if you were that precious to them, and visa versa, I bet you had a good send off." Rouge said emotionless. He figured that something had happened between them, although Lucy talked good about them, she talked as if they were old friends. As if they hadn't spoken in years._

**_"No" _**_Was all Lucy wrote. She sighed, she wanted to tell him, it's not like he can tell anyone else. And besides, she wanted to get it off her chest.__** "They didn't come to say goodbye. I just left, and they left me to get taken away. Probably scared of my father, everyone is. So I don't blame them." **__She smiled weakly, she may have felt betrayed and alone and they may have not been her friend, she was theirs and Lucy was grateful for that. She laid down on her bed, ready to get some rest in before her 'treatment' but Rouge disturbed her with a dark chuckle._

_"What shit friends? You say you're a Heartfillia? No wonder they were nice to you, they had no fucking choice." He continued to laugh, he laughed like it was the first time he felt joy. How could he take pleasure and joy from hurting the emotionally weak? It was sick and twisted. But no matter if it hurt her, she was going to defend her family._

**_"They're my Nakama." _**_Lucy held up her board again, her hands shaking. Like she didn't actually believe herself. _

_"Nakama? Really funny, Mute. Nakama would see you off on a new adventure to a new mental home, or even better, they would know that your life is that fucked up that they won't let you leave with sweet dear papa." Rouge told her sarcastically, hate dripping off the end of his tongue and practically dribbling down his face. _

_"Heartfillia in a place like this... Ha!" He tsked silently to himself. _

***FLASHBACK END***

_Lucy's POV_

Running round the field again, I can't tell you how good to get my running stability in check. Running round and round, thinking about Fairy Tail, about Natsu to be more specific. It pains me to think that he just left me. I thought he knew what it's like to be abandoned by people you love... Wait, not I love you love, just love. I can feel the blush rush to my face thinking about it. Although, if Natsu felt the same way, I couldn't mind giving the I love you love a chance. If it was Natsu... only if it was Natsu...

I wonder what separates Natsu from Sting or even Lord Collin (and that's a low, god he was creepy). Natsu was just so kind, so caring. I thought he would protect his nakama until the end... I thought he would protect me. Boy, I was wrong. He couldn't care less now could he? He told me about his life, about how is birth parents abandoned him. Were they lies too? Did he just want to gain my trust? Probably. All my memories of my 'family' are lies aren't they. Rouge said so, Sting too. Even Papa... look at me. Ridiculed to siding with my father. That's what he done to me. They've ruined my life, it's worse to have gained a family then lose them, then to have them in the first place. That is where I went wrong. Thanks for being my 'family' Fairy Tail... Thanks a bunch...

***FLASH BACK***

**_"NO! NATSU THAT'S FRANCIUM! KEEP IT AWAY FROM WATER." _**_Lucy held her board at the pink haired boy. She almost threw her board at him, just to stop the chemical reaction between Francium and Water._

_"But, Luce, I wanna know what happens." Natsu pouted and tried his best puppy dog eyes._

**_"YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?" _**_She asked, still unsure whether to tell him but Natsu nodded sternly, as if he was demanding an answer off her. __**"OK. ONLY IF YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU GOT IT. ONLY TRAINED SCIENTIST CAN GET IT." **__She turned her board round to reveal what she wrote. Natsu looked sheepish and turned away, scratching the back of his head. _

_"Welllll... I kinda... sorta... tookitfromthestockcupboard..." He said quickly. _

**_"HUH?"_**

_"I said I took it from the stock cupboard. Now, show me what happens. I'm not allowed in experiment lessons and I heard some kids talking about a really cool reaction and thought... Hey, Lucy will show me." Natsu grinned at her, Lucy couldn't resist her friend._

**_"OK. RULES. RULE 1: I DO THE EXPERIMENT. RULE 2: DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING. FINALLY RULE 3: IF WE GET CAUGHT AND ONE OF US GETS AWAY. NO BETARYAL." _**_Lucy held the board up and Natsu saluted as if he was in the army. _

_'Man this boy is such a fool.' Lucy thought and smiled to herself. They walked to the experimental labs, Natsu jumping around like a small child waiting to go to theme park. The experimental labs consisted of two rooms per lab. The first one is the classroom, the second it the actually lab. The rooms were connected via a giant window and a lockable door, so children can watch experiments without being near it. It was a smart idea, considering the nature of the school._

**_"DUE TO IT BEING IN GROUP ONE, IT IS HIGHLY REACTIVE IN WATER. THAT'S WHY YOU ARE GOING TO STAY OUT HERE, WHILE I DO THE EXPERIMENT IN THE LAB." _**_Lucy placed the sign on the table, so it can still can be seen. The only thing Natsu can think of it 'Highly Reactive' and his eyes glistened with joy. He watched her carefully cut a small chunk of francium and filed up a tub of water. After carrying them into the second room ready for the experiment, she held er thumbs up. She got an eager nod from Natsu in reply. She dropped it in, and for Natsu it went in slow motion. The water went everywhere from the explosion. The glass tub was cracked and Natsu couldn't have been more overjoyed by the explosion. What he found even more enjoyable was that Lucy, his new-found friend, was doing explosions with him. Natsu, with his face currently squished against the glass window, wanted more. Lucy started to clean up the room, leaving no evidence behind. She took her eyes off Natsu for two seconds and the classroom was up in flames. Stood in the middle was a very excited Natsu, who looked like he was trying to 'engulf' the flames. _

**_"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" _**_Lucy whacked the board around his head before showing the sign.  
"Well, you left the big chunk of Frank-ie-um out and I filled up the sink with water and dropped it in. That exploded and water went everywhere. I thought, how do you clean up water? WITH FIRE! So I switched on all of the Bunsen burner taps and a small flick of a lighter and KABOOM!" Natsu turned around to face Lucy. He looked like a child on Christmas, Lucy never realised how much he liked to set things on fire up until now. He looked over to Lucy as she tried to put the fire out._

_"Luce. Don't put the fire out it's no fun." Natsu wined and pouted. The girl couldn't help but stop and smile. They were frozen for a few seconds, just smiling. It was then Natsu realised he valued Lucy more than anyone, the was the flames flicked around her golden locks and the light given off made her skin glow. SLASH. The whole room covered with water, including Natsu and Lucy._

_"NATSU AND LUCY GET TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE NOW!" Yelled Mr Connell. They were both dead, they had been caught in the experimental labs, not only without permission, but they turned it to ash. They walked in silence and sat down, still covered in soot and ash. Makarov walked out the office spotted to two dirty teens and just laughed... and that was the end of that. _

***FLASHBACK END***

Memories kept flushing into her head.

***FLASHBACK* **

_"I was abandoned you know?" Natsu told Lucy._

**_"NO! YOU ALL LOOK SO ALIKE. I WOULDN'T HAVE GUESSED." _**_Lucy was shocked._

_"Yeah, most people are shocked too... I owe Igneel and Grandine everything. I was on the streets beforehand, when I was 5. They aren't my blood parents, they are more than that. They are there for me. Who needs blood parents?" Natsu grinned at Lucy, but she was still curious._

**_"WHAT ABOUT WENDY? DON'T YOU EVER WONDER ABOUT YOUR BIRTH PARENTS?" _**_Lucy asked._

_"Wendy is adopted too. Even til' this day she refuses to tell me what happened, she says 'The past is the past'" He attempted Wendy's voice, and just laughed. "As for my birth parents, I used to wonder, but not anymore. I have all I ever want right here right now." Natsu smiled and looked up to the stars. Natsu and Lucy have made it a habit. Natsu couldn't care about stars, but Lucy did and he loves the joy it gave her. _

***FLASHBACK END***

Now this is the end for me, my feet on the edge of the cliff. This is my final goodbye. I lift one foot up and off the cliff, ready to fall. Suddenly I got pulled back and gripped into a tight hug.

"Looks like I'm always here to stop you leave." I turned around to see the pink haired boy that had been invading my thoughts. Tears streamed out of my eyes. He's here. He's really here. They didn't forget about me, I wasn't alone. I will always have my friends. Natsu pulled his head closer to mine, my heart beating faster and faster. He rested his forehead against mine and our nosed touched, I stared into his deep onyx eyes as he stared into my brown ones. His eyes shows worry, fear and most of all relief. It somehow seemed more loving than any intimate love that I had been given before. It was gentle and calming, to me, it meant more than just a kiss. Even if Natsu didn't feel the same way to me, as I do to him. I don't mind. Just being around his calming and laid back attitude was enough for this Heartfillia.

"Don't leave me again, Luce." He whispered for only me to hear. "I know you never go back on you're promises. I quote, 'A star gazer never goes back on her word.'." He pretended to write it in the small gap between them, and he whispered again, "So promise me, Luce."

_Normal POV_

" That's enough alone time, Let's all give Lucy hugs." Levy yelled practically leaping on the poor girl. "Look at you, you're skin and bones." She frowned with worry, assessing the damage of the 'treatments'. It seemed that everyone did, most winced at some of the injuries. "We'll soon get you fixed up Lu-Chan." Levy grinned.

**"I SEE YOU'RE ALL SOCIALABLE NOW. WELL DONE LEVY" **Lucy wrote, more tears of joy streaming from her face.

ZAP. Jolts of electricity jolted through Lucy's body, she could see that behind her friends was Minerva smirking evilly. As more electricity pulsed through her body, all her friends wondered what in the world was going on, as they were unaware of the shock cells. She stumbled backwards, her foot slipped, the rock crumbling beneath her feet. She falls.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

**A/N: Hey guys, me again. First I would like to apologise for being so late. I wanted to update sooner but I got caught up in Geography coursework. I was going to update on friday, but unfortunately my mother went into hospital and have been unable to update. I'm sorry. Anywhoo... what do you think? I made it longer than usual, and this story is coming to an end soon. So, if you guys have any other story ideas or sequel ideas please tell. Or even if you want to do a story together I'm happy to oblige. It's the least I can do considering my lateness. Good Day Friends, until next time. **

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	15. Chapter 15

Rain bounced off the heads of those dressed in black.

"I haven't known Lucy very long. Even though she kept so much from us. I forgive her." Tears ran trickled down her cheeks and her Scarlet hair clinged to her head as if it's life depended on it. "I will never forget Lucy, because her kindness radiated from her as if she was the sun. Lucy Heartfillia, I miss you, and will always miss your smile." She managed to say before she burst into a river of tears. Erza still had more to say. But she couldn't continue. She let the paper with her speech on it fall to the ground and cover in mud. Jellal walked over to her and placed an arm round her. Whispering words of encouragement into her ear, yet all she could do is shake her head. The blue haired man picked up the damp and mud covered paper and continued to read off it for her. He knew Erza would regret not saying what she wanted to.

"'I still remember first meeting you. You wanted to shake my hand, and I stared at you like you were an alien. You didn't complain, even when I practically yelled at you for not speaking to you. I sometimes wish that our first encounter could have been better. But, I wouldn't have it any other way. I wish we trained more, you could fight well.' Then Erza wrote, 'P.S. You can mess up the dorm as much as you want..." Jellal paused and sighed, trying to put on a brave face for Erza, "... so please, please..." Another pause as a lone tear runs down his face... "Don't leave. Just not yet." He folded the paper in half and walked away with a crying Erza burying her face in his shoulder.

If you look around, everyone was crying. Even those who didn't know her were crying. Next up to speak was Levy, but she just shook her head. She wanted to pay her respects, but no words came out so Natsu walked up. He held up pretty well so far. He stood facing the grave stone, unlike Erza who spoke to everyone. To Natsu, it was as if they were having a conversation.

"I couldn't really sit down and write something to say, I tell you everything. You know that Luce. A wise woman once told me that stars are the spirits of our friends, and that the constellations are, are friends too. And stars may seem like a small dot, but as a unit and force, the constellations are powerful. It shows how that in a group and when you have something to fight for, it makes it all worthwhile. I swear Lucy, I will fight for you. Fight for you for the rest of my life." Natsu tripped and kneeled in front of the headstone. His head resting on the headstone, just like he did the day she died. He cried. He cried like there was no tomorrow. Tears running down the grave stone.

"Don't leave me Luce. Please don't. Luce."

BEEP. "Don't leave me now Luce!" BEEP. "You can pull through." BEEP. "Just don't leave me." BEEP. "Not alone. Not now." BEEP. She gasped for breath and choked on the sudden amount of air. She still couldn't see much, but she felt an overwhelming warm curl round her slim body. She let her eyes adjust around her and saw a flash of pink. Natsu. She felt a warmth, not just from his abnormal body heat, but she felt it wrapping around my heart as if it was putting on a small life jacket. Natsu nuzzled his face in her neck. If there was any time to speak, it was now. She opened her mouth, like she has tried before, the only difference this time, was words.

"Natsu..." She trailed off, still unsure of speaking or what her voice sounds like.

"Hey, Luce. We thought you were a gonner. But I knew you'll push through. You've been out for a while and your heart almost failed. But you're here now." Natsu grinned like a small child. "Look, Luce. Don't strain yourself to speak. I know it must be strange to you, so relax. We'll help you through." Lucy sighed in relief, and hugged the boy back which comforted Natsu more. He continued to nuzzle into her neck and smiled. He didn't think that she knows of his feelings, but he didn't care. He decided that if she wants that kind of relationship with him, he'll be there and protect her. If she didn't, he'll be there and protect her. All that was left to do, is to decide whether to confront her, or just leave subtle hints of his feelings. You can guess which one her chose. Subtle hints.

"But, you're voice is really nice." Natsu said. Lucy smiled and grabbed his chin to pull him just in front of her face. He gulped, unsure of what she was doing. She gazed into his onyx eyes, unsure if she should continue. She kissed him gently on the lips. Just a small peck. But he froze in shocked, making Lucy think she made a mistake and turned away blushing.

"Sorry." She muttered, but he pulled her in for another one, deepening the kiss as he moved his hand behind her neck. He didn't care if the doctors were in the room. Actually, the doctors left them alone for a while. Give them some peace. Then there was a cough. It revealed all their friends the door. They froze; Natsu was hovering over Lucy as the stopped kissing. Mira fainted, Gajeel smirked and Levy's face was bright red.

"Lu-chan." She still managed to sing, and Lucy went bright red. She looked to Natsu who was wearing a slight pink blush. As everyone walked in, Natsu lay on her bed, protectively hugging her. Unlike all the other times, he wasn't planning to let her go. Not this time.

**A/N: So, it's the end of our journey together. It's not you, it's me. ;) **

**No, I hope you guys like it. I want to thank all of you guys for following, reviewing and favoriting. It was more I could hope for. I'm tearing up everyone. It's all down to you, so thanks. **

**I've started a new fic. It's called Living with Leukemia, please check it out guys.**

**This is TheBeastHunter, signing out for the last time. Wishing you well from here onwards. May our paths cross again.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I said this was over but, HA! I lied. I was going to sequel it in a new story, but thought "Hey, I can't be bothered!" ;) So, here is the long awaited Sequel. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Fuck!" Natsu grabbed Gray by the back of his collar and hid round the corner. Why? Because he saw Lucy down the corridor. Ever since the Sabertooth incident and the little kiss, Natsu panics every time, more like his heart panics, every time he sees her. He peeks a look, and loosens his grip on Gray.

"Good. She's gone." Natsu sighed as he saw her back turn around the corner. Natsu forgot Gray was there, he lets his panicking heart get the better of him.

"Dude, you need to man up. You can't kiss a girl then avoid her." Gray snorted. Great friend he was being.

"Fuck off." I forgot to mention that Natsu got more aggressive towards EVERYONE. He's never been a compassionate about love and he won't admit it, especially to Gray, that the great Natsu Dragneel was scared.

"... I don't know. What if it's different than before?" He asked Gray.

"Of course it will be. You'll be dating. But, you'll act the same as before but with more making out and a little, you know..." He raised his eyebrows, perversely, and mimed thrusting action, which caused him to get a lump on his head as Natsu hit him.

"Don't speak about, my Luce that way." He growled grinding his teeth, but Gray just laughed.

"Well you just answered all your worries, Natsu." He patted his pink haired 'rival' on the shoulder.

"Stupid Salamander." Gray mumbled as he walked away, leaving a confused Natsu.

_How the fuck did I answer my... oh...My Luce..._ Natsu thought.

He closed his eyes for two seconds and... WHAM.

"YOU COWARD! Messing Lucy around like that you Bastard!" Spoke the red-haired demon yelled at him, pinning him against the wall via a large metal pole that she hid God-knows-where. Erza had just got Lucy back, her first female friend I might add, and now Natsu's being... well he's being a twat. Lucy may say she's 'fine' about it and she may smiled through it, Erza wasn't giving Natsu any leeway. She gave him 1 week, 1 Goddamn week! She knew Natsu was new to this and she gave him the benefit of the doubt. Now, now he needs to act like a man.

"D-Don't hurt me. I-I haven't hurt her have I? I d-don't mean to m-mess her around." Natsu stuttered, scared for his life. Angry Erza was bad; Angry Erza protecting her friends is hell. She didn't know how to answer his question. Lucy didn't say she was hurt...

"Erza, you need to help me. I don't know what you do, or say?" He almost pleaded, almost.

"Talking to her would be a start, Idiot." Erza hit him round the head.

"Talk to her. Talk to her. Talk to her. Got it. Wait? What do I say?" But Erza left.

_Talk to her _Natsu repeated in his head, as we walked to his next lesson. Unfortunately, even thought him and Lucy shared the next lesson together... it was Chemistry... in a lab. Meaning Natsu had to be well at a distance from the class. This meant no conversing with Lucy for him.

_**With Lucy...**_

Lucy was currently with Mira. Due to the Sabertooth incident, Lucy has been put through more 'private classes'.

"So, Lucy. How are you feeling?" Mira asked her.

"**CLICHÉ MUCH?" **Lucy wrote with a smile, but Mira laughed.

"I know. What I want to know is why you still write?" Mira asked curiously. Lucy's smiled dropped a little, and wrote again.

"**WELL, I DON'T FEEL FULLY COMFORTABLE WITH TALKING BUT NATSU LIKES MY VOICE. SO I TALK SOME WORDS WHEN HE IS AROUND." **She blushed, avoiding eye contact from Mira. Mira has a way of matching her 'pupils' together, you would commonly find her giving therapy involving someone who she thinks would pair well. For example, she prescribed Juvia to have one hour free a day, to clear her mind and soul of any kind of depressing matters. Except she has to spend the hour with someone looking over her, that someone... Gray.

"Why do you talk to Natsu?" Mira asked with a smirk.

"**BECAUSE... JUST BECAUSE." **Lucy wrote, not revealing anything.

"Is it because of the kiss?" Mira asked smiling as if she were the Cheshire Cat.

"N-NO!"Lucy stuttered as she yelled. Slowly covering her mouth with her shaking hand. She didn't mean to spew out her reply, she just... panicked? Mira, best described, 'eeped'.

"So, how was the kiss?" Mira stage whispered, making Lucy blush for the umpteenth time.

"**MIRA, IT WAS NOTHING..." **Lucy's blush was dying down, slowly. Mira raised her eyebrows questioning the 'nothing'. Lucy then added, in small writing.

"**...it was warm." **Her blush increased. She was wondering if it will ever stop, her thought broken by Mira's giggle.

"That's so cute. How's the relationship been?"

"**WE AREN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP"**

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Shhhhh" Lucy 'shhh'ed her.

"You mean he just kissed you, and then left it? Has he even spoken to you about it?" Mira asked, flicking through her appointment diary. Next time she saw Natsu, she was going to give her a piece of her mind. Lucy knew what she was doing, grabbed the diary out of Mira's hands and placed it on the table.

"**THIS IS NATSU WE'RE TALKING ABOUT. HE'S CLUELESS ABOUT LOVE. HE'LL SPEAK TO ME WHEN HE IS READY. I KNOW HE WILL." **She told Mira confidently. Lucy knew that Natsu was battling himself as to what to do, and knowing Natsu, it will probably end up as a real battle in his head. Lucy couldn't help but smile at Natsu's stupid ways, but yet again, Mira broke her thoughts.

"YOU MEAN HE HASN'T EVEN SPOKEN TO YOU? THAT LITTLE BRAT!" Mira yelled, getting madder.

_No wonder they call her 'The Demon Mirajane'. _Lucy thought to herself, sweat dropping.

"**IT'S FINE. REMEMBER THIS IS NATSU." **Lucy smiled again thinking of her best friend... Best friend... She tried to convince herself that Natsu was different and wouldn't kiss her then ditch her. "**AND PLUS NATSU HASN'T HAD ANY LOVE EXPERIANCE... RIGHT?" **She asked, hoping that Mira would tell her that Natsu was clueless, because if he knew about love, she was sure he kissed her and then left her. Lucy wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Well, not really. I've known him since he was little. I've never known him to date anyone. Not even Lisanna." Mira thought out loud to herself.

"**LISANNA?" **Lucy asked, getting nervous, as her stomach did flips. _Who is Lisanna? _She thought.

"She's my younger sister. Lisanna and Natsu were close friends. They even pretended like they were going to get married. I'm not too sure Natsu knew what was going on with the marriage thing. If Natsu was going to date anyone it would be our Lisanna. But, Natsu flipped out..." She quietened down. _What did Natsu do?_ She thought. Mira continued.

"And yeah. Natsu has NO experience with love what so ever." Mira smiled, but you can see the  
sadness dwelling in her heart.

"**OH" **Lucy placed her hand on Mira's shoulder and smiled. The pain Mira was feeling was loss, Lucy could feel for the girl. _Just what did Natsu do? _

"Okay, Lucy. Next session is in 3 days time. I'll see you then." Mira smiled and walked her to the door.

"**BYE." **Lucy held up the sign and started to walk to Chemistry, she was going to be 10-20 minutes late. The silence made Lucy think. _What happened after 'the fall'? No one tells me anything about that day. Why is Natsu here, I know he has... anger issues and... likes fire, but something must have pressed the on button that made him have to go here. Why is that Natsu knows everything about me, and I know little about his personal life. _WHAM.

"I'm sorry; I didn't see where I was..." There was a pause, "...going." She looked up to see Natsu, the very boy in her thoughts. The boy who has been avoiding her for the past week.

"H-Hey Lucy." Natsu stuttered, hoping that their friendship hasn't gone down in flames.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Tell me, please. Last time, I went a lot into Lucy's past, Now I wanted to go into Natsu's! Ohhhh... interesting. I can't believe how much you guys like this story. IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! Part of me what's to re-write the story, but that's me being a perfectionist. Anyway, I would have updated this sooner, but a lot of things happened. I got rejected from 6th form, and 6th form is compulsory so I felt like such a failure, but I update anyway because I love you guys. **

**Until Next time, friends.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


End file.
